Love's Prophecy
by SerpentinKatie
Summary: DMHG. A prophecy foretold. A new teacher. An unsuspected love. And an even more unsuspected light. Chapter 25 is Up! Complete!
1. Talk of Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK. Rowling owns all Characters, execpt I may own the name Kaytrina.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Talk of Prophecy

She sat in the Three Broomsticks, for what seemed like hours. She waited upon the arrival of a old friend and mentor. Hoping that he, on his way to her, did not come to any forks in the road. But, surely the old man could handle himself. He was of course, after all the great Albus Dumbledore. The only wizard in the world that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was scared of.

The door of the Three Broomsticks opened and in walked a man with burgundy colored robes, long grey hair and a long beard to match, half-moon spectacles perched on the brim of his nose. With a smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms and a twinkle is his eye that told you he was one of a kind.

She stood up and walked up to greet him, a smile that told him she was indeed joyful that he could make it.

He took her hand and shook it softly, "Kaytrina." He said with a smile. "It is good see you. So young you still are." He said and guided her back to her seat. Sitting across from her as she sat down.

"Professor." She said with a smile.

"Oh, no, by all means, please call me Albus. You are of age and not a student at Hogwarts any longer." He told her truthfully.

She smiled and nodded, "Albus, I'm glad you could meet me here today. I know a new year is about to begin, but I thought you needed to know." She stopped for a moment, wondering if telling him that he needed to resort one of his students was the best thing.

"As, you know it has been nine years since I have graduated from Hogwarts and no not any of your students. But, as you also know that I was born with a gift, one that many believe they have."

Dumbledore just looked at his, once upon a time student. Knowing exactly what she was going to say, but thought better of her telling him then him just simply stating that he already knew.

"I have foreseen a Prophecy. One that will change everything in the Wizarding World. Two Enemies with come together in love and make light. That light will once and for all give everlasting peace to our world. But, there is something strange, these enemies are from two different houses, but the girl she will be resorted." Kaytrina stated without hesitation. "I am not trying to tell you what to do, Albus. But, if this isn't done. Peace will never come upon our world and wizards like Voldemort will always rule."

Dumbledore still smiled and that twinkle in his eyes showed nothing, but gratitude towards her.

"I'm thinking that maybe a Gryffindor, needs to make sure her fur is not really scales." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Kaytrina smiled back, "Did you have anything you wanted to ask me?" She asked knowing that though, she had brought him here, he needed a favor. A favor that would help bring the enemies together.

"Yes, Kaytrina. I indeed need to ask you something. A favor perhaps?"

"Anything you need, Albus." She stated.

"Well, we are needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher up at Hogwarts. I was wondering if you would be interested in the job. By all means, you do not have to take it, but if you do you could help me tremendously with the task at hand."

Kaytrina thought about what he had just asked her. Her a Professor? She wondered what her brother would say about this. He would probably throw a fit, even at his age. But, she didn't care. She knew that doing this, becoming a teacher at Hogwarts, was the right thing to do.

"I accept."


	2. Out to get them

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed. :)**

**Please, more reviews. I love 'em:)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Out to get them

Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron, like usual. It was always like this on their way to Hogwarts. The only thing different, was that Hermione was speechless. Over the summer she contemplated whether or not Dumbledore was out to get her. Had she done something wrong to deserve such punishment? And if so, what the bloody hell had she done?

_Dear,_

_Ms. Granger_

_I, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore am gladly here by announcing you Head Girl for your Seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will share the Head Common Room with the Head Boy, who in fact is Mr. Draco Malfoy. Along with other living arrangements. But, the rest will be explained once you get to Hogwarts. I hope this new year will be a great one for you. As, I know it will be a great one fore the rest of the school body, for there are many changes this years._

_Sincerely,_

**Albus Dumbledore**

_Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry _

'DRACO MALFOY!' Hermione's mind screamed over and over again. Yes, Dumbledore was definitely out to get her. He had to have known. Somehow he knew. Somehow that man knew! But, how? She had never told anyone. And if she did... Well, lets just say if Harry and Ron found out they'd flip their lids. And everyone else, well they'd just laugh. A 'mudblood' loving a 'pureblood'? Sure it was sweet and all, but it would never work. Three reason why: First, Malfoy hated her. Second, Malfoy hated her. And third, MALFOY HATED HER!

'This year was **not** going to be a great year at all.' Hermione thought to herself.

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts she had had a little crush upon, yes, Draco Malfoy. With his adorably hated smirks. Those gorgeous sneers. And his downright prat attitude. Hmm...Yes, Ms. Hermione Granger was in love with the bad boy. Until, her second year when he had first called her a 'mudblood'. It broke her little twelve year old heart. But, she couldn't help, but still have some sort of feeling for him. 'Damn me and my soft heart.' Hermione cursed herself.

And in her fourth year she still had feelings for him. Even though he was mean to her and her friends. She still couldn't help, but lust after those blonde locks of hair, those silver eyes that always seemed to penetrate her with hate, and those smirks that made her weak in the knees. She wished that one day, just one day the smirks would change into a smile. A smile that would indicate that he felt just a tad bit the same way.

But, when her fifth year came and she saw Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson, she knew she'd never be close to him. So, she gave everything up. All the butterflies in her stomach were pushed aside. All her secret glances towards him were no more. She put all her time into studying. Not giving a single thought about Malfoy, until now. Now, that she knew they would be sharing living quarters. How was she supposed to live like that? With him? 'Nothing could get any worse' Hermione thought.

-

Draco was in the same state as Hermione. Staring down at the letter in his hands, the letter confirming that he was Head Boy and that little Ms Now-It-All-Granger was Head Girl. And all summer he too had been contemplating if Dumbledore was out to get him. Sticking him with 'little Ms mudblood'. His eyes were full of fury. How could this have happened!?!

Sure, he knew that Granger was at the top of most of her classes, just like him. And she also took extra classes, just like him. And... and she was best qualified for the position, just like him. 'Damn it!' Draco cursed inwardly.

Ever since his father had received the Dementors Kiss in his Sixth year and his mother had died at the hands of Voldemort. He had lived all alone in the Malfoy Manor. Supposedly he was now a blood trader. He had turned his back on the Dark Lord to help the other side. He became a part of the Order of the Phoenix, without anyone knowing. Not even the Golden Trio knew. Only Dumbledore and other certain members of the Order. Such as, Hagrid, Lupin, Snape, and a witch that's hair always changed colors, he could never remember her name. Tinks or something like that.

But, still he was alone in the world. Only company he ever had were the house elves at Malfoy Manor, and yet they were still afraid of him even though he tried to be nice.

Nice. Draco laughed inwardly. Malfoy's were never nice. They might show mercy ever now and then, but niceness? Never. Draco showed gratitude towards the Order. That's it. If they happened to stop by at the Manor he'd order one of the elves to fix something to eat and put a pot of tea on. That was showing house politeness, not niceness.

Anyway, seeing Granger's name on the letter. Knowing that he would be sharing living quarters with her, put him a little over the edge.

He looked around. He was in the Head Compartment, where in bloody hell was the Head Girl! Had she gotten a letter indicating that he was Head Boy? Did she not want to be in the same compartment as him?

Draco smirked, then frowned, and then a sad look up took his features. Why would she not want to be in the Head Compartment with him? Sure he was mean to her over the years, but wouldn't she still want to make her achievement known?

Draco remembered all the times he was mean to her. He didn't really want to be mean. If his father had found out he was even the slightest bit nice to a mud...Muggle-Born he'd get the Cruciatus Curse put upon him. But, now his father was dead and so was his mother.

'Maybe...' Draco thought, 'No! You will ruin your reputation. Don't even think about it Malfoy!'

Draco took a deep breath and then looked out the window, ridding his mind of the thoughts about Granger. 'I wonder what Dumbledore was talking about when he said -changes-' Draco thought.


	3. Resorted and Shocked

**Thank you, those that reviewed. I hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Resorted and Shocked_**

* * *

Hermione was still looking at the letter, blocking out the voices of Harry and Ron and their talk of Quidditch. _Changes_. Dumbledore had said there would be many _changes_. Hermione hated changes. Most changes in her life were bad. Except for when she found out she was a witch. That was the only change in her life that she did not regret. Her most regretted change was her sudden feelings for the bad boy, Malfoy.

There was a light knock on the compartment door. Harry, Ron, and even Hermione looked up to see who it was and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall standing before them, when the compartment door had opened.

"Ms. Granger, you do know that you are supposed to be in the Heads Compartment, don't you?" She said in her poised manner.

Hermione nodded and stood up, "Sorry Professor. I just wanted to spend a little time with Harry and Ron, before I made my way to the Heads Compartment."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Well, I'll walk you then."

"That's very generous." She told the Transfiguration Teacher. Looking at Harry and Ron she said, "I'll see you once we get to Hogwarts." And with a smile she let Professor McGonagall lead her out.

Silence bestowed upon both of them while they walked down the corridor and to a compartment Hermione had never noticed before. It surely wasn't the Heads Compartment, for she had seen that when she had first boarded the train, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you first." McGonagall said and then left down the opposite side of the corridor.

Hermione stared at the door for a moment, fear flooded her of why Dumbledore had needed to speak to her, fear of what he might say. She took a deep breath and lightly knock on the door.

"Enter" said the humble voice of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and walked into the compartment, which wasn't in fact a compartment at all, but Dumbledore office at Hogwarts.

Walking into the room and closing the door behind her, she walked in a little way and looked up to see Dumbledore writing on a piece of parchment at his desk; the sorting hat right in front of him.

"Please, sit down Ms. Granger." He said without looking up from whatever he was writing. Hermione walked over and sat in one of the new deep purple satin chairs. Quietly fidgeting with her fingers, waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

Seconds later Dumbledore put down his quill and looked up at Hermione. The twinkle in his eye present. He smiled, "First off, I'd like to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl. You certainly deserved it," At that Hermione smiled, "Secondly, I know how much of a nuisance Draco Malfoy being Head Boy must be for you, but he has also deserved it, for his great intelligence, just like yourself." Dumbledore smiled, but Hermione's face was expressionless. "Thirdly, I know how much you enjoy being a Gryffindor, but I have come to acknowledge that you have changed a great deal from your first year. You are still courageous as ever, but still...You have changed." Hermione watched as Dumbledore got up taking the sorting hat into his hands and walking towards her.

Hermione was scared of what he saying. 'Surely I'm not going to be resorted' she thought to herself.

"Doubts of Gryffindor being your _true_ house have come across me and many of your Professors." Dumbledore said. Hermione just stared up at him in disbelief. She had been a Gryffindor for six years. And for her last year she would become something else? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? _Slytherin_? Hermione thought she might be sick. "I'm going to put the sorting hat on your head, now if you are resorted back into Gryffindor, you will stay forever and always a Gryffindor and if you are resorted into any other house, you will stay in that house, may it be Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin for your last year."

"You have to be joking." Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"I'm afraid I am not." He said and sat the sorting hat on her head.

'Well as least he could have warned be, before doing it,' she thought.

"Hmmm... Ms. Granger...Again. It's a pleasure. But, I don't see why your being resor...aw.. yes! Now I see it, the reason for you resorting." The sorting hat spoke. "Changes...many of them in this little head."

'Damn _change_,' Hermione's mind cringed.

"It's gonna have to be!..." The sorting hat began to call out, 'please not Slytherin' Hermione thought. "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat bellowed.

Hermione's eyes widened, she wanted to cry, yell, throw a tantrum. Kick Dumbledore for making her be resorted. Why Slytherin? Why did she even need to be resorted? She didn't understand. She HATED changes. Hated them with a fiery vengeance. The crying never came, she never yelled, and she surely didn't throw any tantrum. Her eyes just bugged out. She was shocked. She couldn't believe it. She was no longer a daughter of Godric Gryffindor, but a daughter to Salazar Slytherin.

In the time of her speechlessness, the sorting hat was removed from her head and her school robes had automatically changed, from red and gold to green and silver. Not of Dumbledore's doing, but of the charm cast upon the school robes. If you were a Ravenclaw you wore the Ravenclaw colors and if you were a Hufflepuff the same thing, along with Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Now, since that in done Ms. Granger. You should be getting back to the train. You have about an hour until you arrive back here." Dumbledore stated and Hermione only nodded, still completely shocked. She walked back to the door that stood in the middle of Dumbledore's office and opened it. "See you soon Ms. Granger." He said and she walked back onto the Hogwarts Express.

Closing the door and turning around she saw that Professor McGonagall was there. She gave Hermione a remorseful look and then guided her to the Heads Compartment.


	4. Comments and Criticism: Prt1

**Thank you for the reviews. Ok, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Comments and Criticism: Prt.1**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was looking out the window of the compartment. Watching as the sun was being replaced with the moon. An hour or so and he'd be back at Hogwarts with Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. Why he still hung around them, he didn't know. Crabbe and Goyle were probably the dumbest students at Hogwarts and Parkinson, well she was all over him and he hated it. He wished that she would listen to him and back off.

Zabini, who was Draco's childhood friend was of course the only one he could stand out of all the Slytherins. Maybe even out of all of Hogwarts or even the world. Zabini was the only true friend Draco had, even though they called each other by their last names. If one was in trouble the other would back them out and vise versa. Zabini even knew that Draco didn't support the Dark Lord and Zabini didn't either. Though, their parents were true followers, they never saw the point in killing muggles or muggle-borns.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts, as the compartment door opened and Granger walked in with a shocked expression upon her face. Draco saw that her shockness wasn't caused by him, for she looked like her mind was far off on some other plain.

"See you back at Hogwarts Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy, you as well." She stated and then with a 'pop' she was gone.

Hermione sat across from Draco and Draco just stared at her. Wondering why she was in this state. Hermione would usually roll her eyes in disgust or give him an evil smirk that would match his own just by the sight of him.

Then it hit him. He saw her robes. Her usually red-maroon and gold tie was now green and silver and the patch on her robes that usually had the Gryffindor crest on it was now the Slytherin crest.

"You have to be joking." Draco scoffed.

Hermione looked at him her shocked expression still present. "That's exactly what I said." She told him without the disgust tone that was usually present on the lioness.

Malfoy was now the one shocked, "You mean to tell me that your in Slytherin. But, you're a...a mud...muggle-born." He stammered.

"That's what was going threw my head when the sorting hat resorted me." Hermione said, now looking at her hands. 'I'm talking to Malfoy. I'm having an actual slight conversation with Malfoy.' Hermione thought. 'Wait was he stammering? And did he call me a muggle-born and not a mudblood?'

"But, how in bleeding hell is that possible." Draco asked with a bewildered look.

"I have no idea."

Suddenly Malfoy smirked, "Wow, little Ms. Know-it-all-Granger, finally doesn't know something."

Hermione's head shot up and looked at him; a sad look present on her face, 'Just when I thought he might actually be a little nice' Hermione thought. She knew that if she was in the mood that she would shoot some nasty comment back at him, but she wasn't up for a fight. She just took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the cushioned seat.

Draco saw the sad looked and for a moment he regretted saying what he said,

but only for a moment.

-

Hermione was looking out of the window, about thirty more minutes and she would be at Hogwarts. Thank the gods. But, then again to hell with the gods, for she was now a Slytherin and had to sit at the Slytherin table. 'Oh, bloody hell! What are Harry and Ron gonna think!?!' Hermione thought.

Ron would criticize her forever and Harry would probably always look at her with that disapproving look. "Oh, gods kill me know, why don't you?"

"What was that?" Hermione heard Malfoy ask. She looked up at him. Had she just said that out loud?

"Oh, nothing." She told him without any emotion present in her voice or features, "Just thinking out loud."

"Well, since your in Slytherin now, I best tell you not to do it much. Some will think your a crazy hag, others might take advantage of you." He told her.

Hermione's brow furrowed, "And why are you giving me advise? I thought you hated me. Hated _mudbloods_."

Draco flinched when she said that, "Please, don't say that." He asked his eyes closed and his guard down.

Hermione looked him up and down. Had he just flinched when she said 'mudblood'? Why? He called her that all the time, ever since second year. "And why not? You've been saying it since second year, maybe even before that."

"Just be careful." Draco said, eyes open and a glare pointed in Hermione's direction.

For a moment Hermione thought she would smile. 'Dra...Malfoy, wants me to be careful'. She just looked out the window, "Thank you. For the advise and I will be careful." She said not surly understanding what was going on between them and their conversation that was now put to an end by the screeching sound of the train slowing. They both could see Hogwarts out the window.

-

Hermione had made sure no one saw her and her new robes as she had gotten into one of the carriages with Malfoy. He laughed at her worried expression. Hermione gave him a deathly glare.

"What if you were resorted into Gryffindor and nobody, but the twinkling eyed Headmaster and your old Head of House new?" She asked and smiled to herself as Malfoy had shut up with nothing to say back.

'Hell, what would I do?' he asked himself as the carriage started moving. 'Me? In Gryffindor? I would die within the day! Thank the gods I wasn't resorted'.

-

The carriage had stopped and Malfoy got out first and without thinking, held his hand out to Hermione to help her. Hermione gave him a questioning look, but decided quickly to stuff the questions and just take his hand. When she got out she was faced with two bemused faces.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione squeaked and Malfoy smirked a little, but then the feeling of remorse came over him. He didn't know what he'd tell his friends if he was ever resorted into a new house. But, then again this was his seventh year and if Dumbledore wanted to resort him he would have already done it. So, he had nothing to worry about, except he felt that if Potty and Weasel said anything mean to Hermione he would be more then proud to crutio them into the next generation.

"What the HELL are you wearing!" Ron yelled which made many heads turn towards them. With only those words, Hermione felt the tears begin to prick the corners of her eyes.

"Uh...well...I was...well I was...um" Hermione stuttered. She looked to Malfoy for a moment. In hopes that he might help, but her hopes were put down when she realized that Malfoy was Malfoy. He would never help her.

"Um...Um...Are you going to answer or just stand there stuttering?" Ron asked with fury.

Hermione felt as a few tears were gently falling down her face. Then she saw Ginny walking up to her and glare at Ron.

"Ron, shut up!" She yelled at her older brother. Malfoy smirked, he liked the Weaslette, she had spunk. Ron just stood there open mouthed. Ginny turned to Hermione, "Are you alright?" she asked and Hermione nodded, "You don't have to answer Ron's question if you don't want to ok." Hermione nodded again.

"Like HELL!" Roared Ron and he grabbed Hermione's arm, "Why the HELL are YOU wearing SLYTHERIN ROBES!" Hermione winced as Ron grabbed her arm.

Hermione was now crying hysterically and this only made Ron madder. He started yelling at her so loud and his words came out so fast that nobody new what he was saying.

Suddenly Ron's grasp was torn away from Hermione and he was now on the floor. When Ron looked up he saw a raged Malfoy. Harry went for his wand, but Malfoy had his out within the blink of an eye and pointed it at Harry. "If I so much as see your hand in your pocket Potter, I'll throw the Crutiatus Curse at you within seconds." He said with a evil glare, "_Now, you_." Malfoy was now looking and pointing his wand at Ron, "If you _ever_, grab, glare, or even look at her with unpleasant thoughts, I _will_ be your worst nightmare. Do you _understand_?"

Ron, scared out of his wits nodded and then Harry helped him up. Malfoy's wand now pointing at the both of them. Meanwhile, Hermione was watching from behind Malfoy. She had never seen Malfoy so angered even though he was always mean nor had she ever thought he would have helped her out.

"Good." Malfoy said and put his wand away, still glaring at the both of them and not really understanding why he was sticking up for Granger. "Oh, and that will be 50 points from Gryffindor for the both of you."

The Gryffindors who were listening in; all groaned and someone yelled out, "That's not fare, Ferret-Boy!"

Draco was about to speak, when Hermione chimed in, "That'll be another 50 points from Gryffindor. For name calling the Head Boy." Draco looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Hermione, are you trying to give our House a heart-attack." Harry finally spoke.

Hermione tore her eyes away from Malfoy and looked at Harry, "I'm not in Gryffindor anymore as you can see, Harry. Dumbledore has resorted me into Slytherin." she said and many gasps could be heard.

Suddenly, a 'pop' sounded the area and Professor Snape was there. "_Hello_. I'm here to escort you to the Great Hall before McGonagall sees to it that the First Years are sorted into there rightful houses" He said looking at Hermione with that last part. "Follow me."

Snape turned around and walked into the castle. All the student following him. Hermione kept eyeing Malfoy. Smiling and blushing when he met her gaze.

Snape stopped and stepped to the side as they approached the old oak doors that led to the Great Hall. After a few moments, when the student didn't go in he said, "Well, go in." And with that, second to seventh years started piling up into the Great Hall, taking their seats. When Hermione went to walk into the Great Hall, Snape had stopped her, "Dumbledore wanted me to talk to you before you presented yourself at the Slytherin Table." Hermione looked away for a moment, knowing that this year was going to be hell with Snape as her Head of House. Hermione knew that he was going to say something about her being a know-it-all. But what he said was really a shock, "I'm proud to have you in Slytherin. Ever since your first year, with your intelligence in Potions and your attitude, I knew the sorting hat had got it wrong. Slytherin _is_ your rightful house." Hermione looked him straight in the eyes, 'Was this a joke,' She thought.

"Professor Snape." McGonagall's voice rang out and Hermione and Snape looked to her, seeing many First Years behind her. "May you let Ms. Granger into the Hall now, for we have a bit of sorting to be done."

Snape smirked, glared and then opened the doors to the Great Hall. Snape walked in first and then Hermione, followed by Professor McGonagall and the First Years. Hermione was about to join the Gryffindors, when she remembered and walked to the Slytherin Table. Not knowing where to sit or who to sit by.

She sat in a seat that wasn't taken infront of Malfoy. She listened in on the conversations and didn't join in, afraid that maybe she would be shunned.


	5. Comments and Criticism: Prt2

**Here's another chapter. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Comments and Criticism: Prt2**_

* * *

Once the sorting was done Dumbledore had stood up and made his speech about the new year. And when he started to talk about the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, the doors of the Great Hall opened. 

In walked a woman about 5'4, with shiny long black hair that came to the middle of her back, her skin was a bit on the pale side and her eyes seemed to be black with what looked like specks of silver. She wore black and red dress robes and smiled a beautiful smile, for she was a beautiful woman. She looked as if she were in her twenties and walked as if she were a muggle model.

Dumbledore smiled and stood up leaving his seat and walking towards the strange woman, that none of the students seemed to know.

"Albus," she said as they hugged, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, don't be my dear," he said, "To me your right on time."

The woman looked across Dumbledore and saw the shock stricken face of her brother. She smirked and let out a small laugh, "It look as though someone didn't know I was coming." She said and Dumbledore laughed when he saw who she was talking about.

Walking up to the front of the Head table and turning towards the students, Dumbledore smiled and announced, "This here is Kaytrina Snape." Kaytrina's said surname made gasps and whispers break out through the Great Hall. "She will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

With that said, Dumbledore showed Kaytrina to her seat and then sat down himself. With a wave of his hand, food appeared and the feast began. Many students were still shocked that another Snape was going to be teaching them, but more were wondering how they were related.

Snape looked to his left at his baby sister taking a bite out of some mashed potatoes and talking to Professor Trelawney. He hadn't seen her in nine years. He had thought she married and left of to America, but with Dumbledore presenting her as a Snape, he knew now that wasn't the reason she had left home.

At the Slytherin table, Hermione was shocked yet again. "I wonder how there related." she said to herself, but all of the Slytherins looked at her as if she were a baby that just said it's first word. Pansy Parkinson gave her a glare, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle looked at her as if she were the one stupid, Blaize Zabini just gave her a quick glance and then looked away, and Draco Malfoy just started at her. "They're brother and sister." Malfoy told her.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked

"Snape's my godfather." He said without hesitation.

This was big news to Hermione. 'No wonder Snape was always nice to Malfoy.' She thought and went on to eating her meal. Looking at Malfoy every now and then.

-

When the feast was over and done with; Dumbledore announced for the Head Boy and Girl to meet him at the entrance of the Great Hall, once everyone was gone.

Draco and Hermione now stood in the Great Hall entrance, awaiting there Headmaster. Hermione was fidgeting with her fingers behind her back and Draco was looking at anything except Hermione.

Suddenly the Headmaster came and said, "Follow me." They walked up a couple flights of stairs, down some unknown corridors and they now faced a large portrait that had Faux (Dumbledore's Phoenix), perched up on a stool and a snake slithering up one of the legs of the stool. "Red Scales" was heard from Dumbledore's mouth and the portrait swung open.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, before following their Headmaster inside. Walking into the Head Boy and Girl Common Room, Hermione gasped in aw and Draco just went wide eyed.

Green and silver covered everything, with some small splashes of red. There was a couch that was green with silver pillows in front of the huge marble fire place, two comfy looking chair; one red and one green with silver pillows on both. Red, green and silver candles were spotted in every corner, a good sized table was placed off to the side; big enough for them both to do their homework on, and green and silver drapes were along the windows.

"Your clothes and such are in your rooms." Dumbledore said, "Ms. Granger your room is up the stairs and to the left and Mr. Malfoy yours is up the stairs and to the right." He stated the twinkle in his eye gleaming. "I shall be off." He told them and left out of the portrait.

Hermione squealed and ran up the stairs and to the left to her rooms. Malfoy smirk and went to look at what the door, next to the stairs, led to. And to his surprise it was a small kitchen.

Draco went and opened up the refrigerator grabbing himself a butterbeer and heading back towards the common area. He plopped down on the green chair and opened up the bottle taking a swig, before he heard Hermione coming.

"Oh, my gods, have you seen your room?" She asked and Draco shook his head, "Mine, has a four-poster bed with silver bed linens and a red chair in the corner. The room is huge and has a huge bathroom that joins into your bedroom." Hermione didn't know why she was telling him. Sure he had helped her out and sure she was know in Slytherin, but that didn't mean he would start being nice to her, did it?

Draco started to cough up some of the butterbeer he had swallowed, "We share a bathroom!" He exclaimed

Hermione was still to exited to be put down by Draco and his exclamation. "Yes." She said, "And it has this huge tub, maybe even bigger than the one in the prefects bathroom." She said with a smile plastered on her face. "And the shower. Don't even get me started about that. It gigantic! I mean the whole of Slytherin and Gryffindor could probably fit into it." She said which caused Draco to raise an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe not Gryffindor, but I'm pretty sure all of Slytherin could fit."

Draco smirked, "If you say so."

Draco took another swig of his butterbeer as Hermione kept on talking. He just stared at her, not really sure as to why she was telling him all this. But, as he stared he started thinking, 'Damn she's beautiful.' Draco shook his head, 'No she's not. Yes, she is. No, no she's not.' Draco kept fighting with himself about if Granger was beautiful or not and in the end, 'Bloody hell, she's beautiful.' He thought and looked her up from head to toe. 'She sure did grow out of that bushy hair and she's formed up in all the right places. But, she HATES you! Remember that.' Draco sighed and stood up walking into his rooms.

Hermione watched as he left, while she was talking to him, 'Why'd I even try talking to him?' She thought and walked to her rooms.

Draco walked into his room and saw that he too had a four-poster bed, but with black linens, he also had a chair in the corner, but it was green instead of red. Draco got a quick look of the bathroom and Hermione was right; all of Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor could fit in that shower.

Stripping from his clothes down to his boxers, Draco got into bed and fell straight to sleep. Unaware of what his dreams were to become of.


	6. A Dream, A Prank, and A Torn Heart

**Wow, lots of Reviews! I love 'em! Please R&R for this next chapter.**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 6: A Dream, A Prank, and A Torn Heart_**

* * *

He touched and kissed every part of her body. She was beautiful and she was his. Little gasps and moans would escape from her lips as he kissed her neck. He looked into her beautiful brown orbs and got lost in them. He brushed his lips softly against hers and then looked back into her eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione." 

Draco sat straight up as he awoke from his dream, sweating, "No, no, no, no, no." He kept saying to himself.

Meanwhile, it the room across the way, Hermione woke up and slightly smiled to herself. She had had many dreams like the one she just had. They made her go through her days happy as ever. 'Damn it!' Her mind yelled, 'Why? Why do I have to love him so much?' She asked herself. But then she thought, 'Do I love him? I mean I've had a crush on his since forever, but do I actually love him?' She contemplated profoundly and came up with the conclusion that she indeed did love Draco Malfoy. She also came up with the conclusion that he would never be interested in her in a million years and even maybe beyond that. She sighed and got up, thanking the gods that it was Sunday. How weird was in that the school year started on Saturday?

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom, unaware that the shower was already running. She went and looked in the mirror, taking her toothbrush and turning on the sink faucet she started to brush her teeth.

When she was finished she turned around to see a very wet Draco putting a towel around his waist. Her toothbrush fell from her hand, making Draco look up. Hermione just stared and Draco's eyes widened.

When Hermione came back to her senses she immediately ran out of the bathroom. Sitting on her bed, her breathing erratic, eyes bugged out, and thinking about how bloody fine Draco's body was. 'No, don't think about that! He probably thinks you're a pervert. Oh, gods help me!'

Hermione stayed in her room until she heard that Draco was completely and utterly done in the bathroom. When she walked in she magically locked both of the doors, not wanting Draco to walk in on her like she did him. She got in the shower, washed her hair and body with her honey and vanilla products her parents had given her and then got out. After giving her hair a quick drying spell, Hermione got dressed in some black jeans, a white tank top, and a red zip-up sweater. After, putting on her clear lip gloss she pulled her black sneakers on and left her room. Making sure that Draco wasn't in the common room before leaving, sighing as she came out of the portrait.

Hermione went into the Great Hall for breakfast. Again, she almost went to the Gryffindor Table, but made her way to Slytherin. When she sat down, many people glared at her. She lowered her head and ate quietly.

Then, Pansy Parkinson ganged up on her.

"Why in the blazing hells are you in Slytherin? You're not a Pureblood, your not even half, you're a filthy little _mudblood_." She said and Hermione just took a deep breath letting it come into one ear and out the other, "So, again I ask: Why are you in Slytherin?"

Hermione let her question settle and then a plan started to brew. Hermione smirked an evil smirk and looked Pansy straight in the eyes, "Maybe I killed somebody, maybe I'm not a, 'filthy little mudblood', as you put it, or maybe, just maybe," Hermione said with an evil gleam in her eye, "I've switched sides and am now a faithful servant to the Dark Lord." Pansy eyes widened, Hermione's smirk grew, "Want to see my mark?" Pansy gulped. Hermione raised her right arm and quickly pulled up her sleeve with a "Boo!" Pansy shrieked and fell off the stool. Many Slytherins that were listening in looked at Hermione's arm and saw that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's mark was not there. Hermione brushed a hand up and down her perfect tanned arm, laughing a little at the sight of Pansy on the ground still a little startled.

Hermione then heard another laugh, besides her own she looked across the table and saw Blaize Zabini laughing. "Oh...oh gods...Granger that...was...that was the funniest thing...ever!" Zabini said between laughs. And then the rest of the Slytherin Table started to burst out laughing. Hermione just stared at them all. What did this mean? Were they going to accept her?

Hermione looked back down at Pansy, seeing her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Hermione stood up and helped her to her feet, "That's also going to be 20 points from Slytherin." Hermione said with a wink. Pansy glared at Hermione and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Guess she didn't think it was funny." Hermione said and everyone burst into more fits of laughter.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and saw that all the Slytherins were laughing their heads off. What the bloody hell was going on? Then he saw Zabini rounding the table and sitting next to Granger, putting an arm around her and laughing at something. Draco could feel the anger boil inside of him. Were they making fun of her? Did they hurt her feelings? But, when Draco saw that Hermione was also laughing, his brow furrowed with curiosity.

After the incident in the bathroom, Draco really just wanted to stay away from her, but seeing her laughing with all of the Slytherins, he wanted to know what the bloody hell happened.

Walking over and sitting across from Granger and Zabini he asked, "What's with all the bloody laughing?"

Hermione, at seeing him sit down, stopped laughing and lowered her head, a pink blush taking over her cheeks.

Zabini still laughing told Draco about the whole thing, making Draco glance at Hermione every once and a while, with disbelief. Granger? Pranking Parkinson about being a Deatheater? He couldn't believe it.

'Oh, gods I wonder what he's thinking.' Hermione thought, 'He probably even hates me more with what happened this morning.'

Draco looked at Hermione after taking a bite out of his toast, seeing that she was blushing made him smirk, knowing she was probably thinking about what happened earlier that morning. 'Gods, she looks beautiful.' He told himself. 'Draco you know you shouldn't think this way' 'Yes I know, but she's just so damn beautiful, why in the hell didn't I notice her before?' 'Maybe you were so busy with pleasing our good for nothing father that she never stood out to you the way she does now' At noticing he was having a mental conversation with himself, Draco shook his head and then took a drink of his Pumpkin juice. 'Maybe, I could ask her out?' 'Wouldn't you be endangering her life?' The mental conversation suddenly sprang back up, 'Yes, but I could protect her.' 'Malfoy, you're a good-for-nothing son of a Deatheater, what makes you think she'll say yes if you ask her out?' 'What makes you think she'll say no?' 'Well, she probably thinks you're an evil basterd and a Deatheater, you know with our father and mother being one's and all.' 'But, I'm not a bloody Deatheater! I work for the Order!' 'Yes, we know that and some of the Order knows that, but does she know that?' 'Oh, shut up your giving me a headache!' 'Right back at ya.' Draco growled and pushed his plate away standing up and stomping out of the Great Hall.

Hermione watched as he left, she felt sad, thinking that maybe his stomping off was caused by something she may have done or said, not that she said much since he sat down.

Hermione stood up and went to search for him.

-

Having looked everywhere, Hermione went to the Head Common Room. Where she found Draco sitting on the green couch reading a book. She went and sat on the red chair and silence was held for more then five minuted until Hermione broke the peacefulness, "I wanted to say sorry for coming into the bathroom while you were taking a showing. I didn't even notice you were in there until I was finished brushing my teeth and then I turned around and saw you and well, you know what happened and I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry and it'll never happen again." She said in a rush.

Draco looking at her from over his book just stared at her. What was he supposed to say? "Well, ok." Se told her, "Apology accepted." He now turned his attention back to his book.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you'd hate me even more."

Draco now closed his book and looked her in the eyes brow furrowed, "What makes you think I hate you?"

Hermione laughed slightly, "Well, you've been mean to me and my friends for more than six years now, you've threatened and insulted me with harsh words, called me mudblood loads of times and that's all I can think of at the moment." Hermione saw that once again, Draco had flinched with her saying 'mudblood'.

"Oh, that." Draco said. He wondered if telling her the truth would be the greatest idea. He really didn't want her running off to tell Potter and Weasle-by that he was apart of the Order or that for over six years his father and mother had threatened his life if he ever were to speak kind to Muggles or Muggle-borns.

"Yes, that." Hermione said, "Is there some reason you've acted that way?"

Draco let out a breath, "I can't tell you." He said, knowing that he should probably take it up with Dumbledore before telling her.

Hermione just stared at him, he looked restless. And she knew that he must have been through a lot with having parents like Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione stood up and left him in the Common Room. She went in search of Ginny. She really needed to tell somebody her feelings, she couldn't let them stay in any longer. And she didn't want to tell Draco, without knowing the truth about him. Ginny was her best friend right? She'd understand, right?

-

After Hermione had found Ginny underneath a willow tree by the lake and spilled her guts out, over the fact that since forever she had been crushing over Malfoy and now thought she loved him, Hermione sat there waiting for Ginny to speak.

Ginny began to smile and Hermione's brow furrowed, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I've known your feelings for Malfoy. I know you fancy him, Hermione. I always have. I mean mum would like you and Ron to get together, but the two of you are just too different." Hermione gapped at Ginny. "I could so see you becoming Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny just started laughing and when her laughing ceased Hermione asked, "So, your not mad at me?"

"For what? Fancying Malfoy or becoming a Slytherin?"

"Both."

"Hermione, your love life is _your_ love life, who your with is who you think you should be with, not who someone else thinks you should be with. And about Slytherin. I don't give a rats arse. Your still my best friend, no matter what Harry and Ron say."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What do they say?"

Ginny mentally kicked herself, "Harry doesn't say much, I know he misses you though. I caught him looking over at you this morning. Ron, he's being a prat. Saying stuff he doesn't know. You know how he gets. I mean remember how he acted when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament?"

Hermione nodded, "I was their owl." She laughed after seeing Ginny's raised eyebrow, Ginny too then laughed.

"So, are you going to tell Malfoy how you feel?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just sat there for a moment, "I don't know." She stated after a while, "I mean earlier I said something about him hating me and he asked me why I thought he hated me, I stated all the reason I could think of and then asked him if there was a reason why he acted the way he did and he just said he couldn't tell me."

Ginny only nodded, "You know, maybe he likes you and he's just too scared to admit it. He did have Lucius Malfoy as a father and Narcissa was just as bad."

"What do mean?" Hermione asked.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Well, one night a long time ago, I was out of bed when I shouldn't have been. I crept down stairs and saw my parents with two other people, they were all sitting in the living room. It was Tonks and Malfoy. Tonks had taken Malfoy away from his home, because Narcissa beat him pretty badly. I remember seeing him, it was awful. Both of his eyes were swollen shut and he had a bloody lip, bruises everywhere. Tonks tried to heal him as good as she could, but it seemed that Narcissa had also cursed and hexed him pretty badly. Making his injuries a little harder to heal magically. Mum and dad tried there best and by morning he was back at Malfoy Manor."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah. It was pretty bad."

"Why didn't Ron say anything?"

"Ron didn't know. Tonks had taken Malfoy back home before anyone else woke up." Ginny told her.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said looking at her hands. She could feel tears start to prick the corners of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them back, when she saw Ron and Harry walking towards them.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry said giving her a weak smile. Ron said nothing.

"Hello, Harry. Ron." Hermione said. Harry smiled a little more and Ron just stood there expressionless and looking at anything, but Hermione.

"Ron, stop being a prat." Ginny said annoyed by her brothers attitude.

Ron glared at Ginny and Hermione. "Me? A prat? What about Hermione? She's a Slytherin, shouldn't she be a prat?"

"Not all Slytherins are prats, Ron." Hermione said looking at the grass.

"Oh, sure. I bet your just saying that because you sleeping with both Zabini and Malfoy." Ron said. Hermione's head shot up and tears were in her eyes.

"Ron, how dare you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How dare I? How dare Hermione for joining the Slytherins!" Ron yelled.

"I didn't join, Ron!" Hermione yelled tears streaming down her face, "Dumbledore resorted me and I am most certainly not sleeping with Zabini nor Malfoy!"

"I don't believe what you little mudblood mouth says!" Ron yelled.

Hermione's heart tore apart at that. When Pansy said it, it was nothing, but having Ron, one of her best friends, calling her a mudblood. It tore her heart to pieces.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny roared.

Harry just looked at Ron, anger boiling inside, he then punched Ron in the face. Sure, Hermione was resorted and in Slytherin. But, Ron had now right in hell to call her a mudblood.

Hermione ran to the Head Common Room, seeing Malfoy still sitting on the green couch and back to reading his book. She ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed.

Draco looked up from his book and saw a tear-faced Hermione run up to her room. '_Weasley_.' Draco set his book down and left the Common Room. Draco Malfoy was out for blood.


	7. Blood of a Weasel

**Thank you for the Reviews! I love 'em! More R&R, Please!**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 7: Blood of a Weasel_**

* * *

Draco searched the castle from the dungeons to the towers. He was now scouring the grounds starting at the Quidditch pitch and he now found himself walking towards his prey. He saw that the Weaselette and Potter were yelling at Weasel-by and he was yelling right back. Malfoy heard something along the lines of, "Ronald how dare you call Hermione a mudblood!" coming from the Weaselette. 

Draco now fuming with anger, wand at the ready, pointed his wand at Ron and yelled, "_Levicorpus_". Ron was now suspended in mid-air. Ginny and Harry looking at Draco with disbelief. But, then again they remembered what Draco had said.

Ron was trying to get down, but settled when he figured it was of no use. Draco walked up so Ron could see him. Ron's eyes immediately bugged out with fear. "Do you remember anything I said last night?" He asked.

Ron nodded his head,'_I will be your worst nightmare_' Draco's words replayed in his mind.

"Do you know, what I'm capable of?" Draco asked with a sneer.

Ron shook his head and gulped.

"I could very well kill you if I wanted to. But, then again we need you don't we?" Draco said unconsciously talking about the Order. "But, that doesn't stop be from doing this." Draco said and then mumbled, "_Liberacorpus_." Ron fell to the ground with a hard thud. Draco still pointing his want at Ron, mumbled yet another spell, "_Immobulus_" Ron who was trying to get up at the time, was now frozen in place. His eyes moving everywhere and his body not at all.

Harry and Ginny both just watched as Draco punished Ron. Harry didn't know why, but Ginny knew fairly well. Draco had feelings for Hermione. She was sure that he had saw Hermione's tearful face and had come to the conclusion that it was caused by Ron. Ginny knew of Draco's feelings because Luna had once let slip that she had a vision of them. Yes, Luna had visions.

"Now, that I've got you immobilized; what shall I do with you now?" Draco said looking around trying to figure out what he should do, then he looked at the lake. "Maybe you should go play with the grindylows. _Wingardium Leviosa._" Draco mumbled and Ron was now levitating. "Or better yet," Draco said remembering his fourth year and what Mad-Eye or well Barty Jr. did to him. Draco waved his wand and now floating before him was a fury little weasel.

Ginny gasped as her brother was transfigured into a weasel, but then she was over come by laughter. It was quit funny. Draco was moving his wand up and down just like the imposter Moody did, making Ron the Weasel floating up and down in the air. Harry was boiling with anger, but at hearing Ginny's laughter, he started laughing himself.

Draco know levitated Ron the Weasel into Harry's arms. Putting his wand away he said, "You'd probably want to take him to McGonagall, but if it was me I'd leave him like that for a couple of days. Teach him a lesson or two."

Harry trying to hold back his laughter as he held Ron, just nodded his head and walked away a huge smile present on his face.

Ginny looked Malfoy up and down, "You know your not that bad." She said and Draco quirked an eyebrow. "If Hermione saw what you did, she'd be grateful."

Draco scoffed, "Or tear my arse apart for torturing one of her friends."

"I don't think she'd do that." Ginny said shaking her head, "Plus, I'm not sure Ron and Hermione are going to make up anytime soon, with him calling her a mu...mudblood and all." Draco flinched when she said the 'm' word.

Draco just nodded and walked off. Ginny smiled. She really wondered when the two of them would realize the other liked them.


	8. The 'Thank You'

**Another Chapter. :) Hope you like.**

* * *

****

**_Chapter 8: The 'Thank You'_**

* * *

The next day was Monday and the start of classes. Hermione had taken a shower, dressed and she now made her way to the Slytherin Table. Blaize was waving her down to sit next to him and she did. They ate and talked about classes and then the subject of the new DADA Professor came up. 

"What do you think she's like?" Hermione asked.

"I really don't care, I think she's hot." Blaize said and Hermione almost gaged. Sure, she was pretty and all, but having Blaize saying that was just gagable.

Malfoy, then sat down and Hermione gave him a smile and he just stared at her and grabbed a piece of toast.

"So, Zabini." Draco said taking a bite of his toast and looking away from Hermione, "What classes do we have?"

"First, Potions with Gryffindors, then Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, and then DADA with Gryffindors, again."

"Only three classes today?" Draco asked.

"That's what it says." Zabini stated.

Hermione stayed quiet the rest of breakfast. Ginny had told her what Draco had done and she wanted to thank him, but in private.

-

Everyone took their seats in Potions and then Snape walked in as usual in his I- hate-the-world strut. He walked to his desk and flicked his wand so that all pages in Advanced Potions turned to page 347. "Today you will be taking notes on the Calming Draft, pages 347 to 362"

Many groans could be heard from the Gryffindors, but the Slytherins knew better, "That'll be 20 points from Gryffindor" Snape said and sat in his chair and started to right something on a piece of parchment.

Hermione looked over at Harry and was surprised to see him partnered up with Neville. Where was Ron? Was he still a Weasel?

Hermione shook her head and went to making notes on this Calming Draft. Writing down all the things she thought were most important. Like how it relieves stress and that if you take more then need be, you will go into a coma like state. Not asleep, just not able to move because the taker is too calm and relaxed.

Hermione saw that her partner which in fact was Blaize Zabini would glance at her paper every so often. 'Oh, well.' She thought and went back to writing notes.

Before, anyone knew it an hour had past and Snape was asking for everyone's notes. Once he got them all he looked over the one on the top of the pile and read it over, 'hmm' he thought, 'Just as I thought.' "50 points to Slytherin for Ms. Granger's interesting and logical notes.

Hermione saw that many of the Slytherins were giving her smiles, she saw that Malfoy had smiled at her and her heart fluttered, then she saw the glare from Pansy and almost got into a fit of giggles. If it wasn't for Snape dismissing the class she would have probably been rolling on the ground with laughter.

-

Transfiguration was next. And McGonagall had the perfect lesson for the Day and Draco Malfoy would help her out.

When all the seats were taken, Mcgonagall spoke, "Today we are going to a higher level of Transfiguration. Today, we will be learning how to turn an animal back into it's true form."

A hand was raised and McGonagall pointed to the girl, "Professor, what do you mean we're going to learn how to turn an animal back into it's true form?"

McGonagall smiled and then went behind her desk and picked something up, turning towards the class she held out a fury red weasel. Hermione gasped, knowing that that was Ron.

"Everyone, this is Ronald Weasley." McGonagall stated and many others in the class gasped just as Hermione had, except the Slytherins who just snickered. "Ms. Brown, to answer you question, we will be learning how to turn transfigured people into there original form."

After McGonagall had given a speech at how wrong it was for one student to transfigure another student she called for Malfoy to come to the front of the class. McGonagall set the Weasel on the ground, putting it under the Immobilizing spell, so that Ron wouldn't run off. "Mr. Malfoy I would like you to show the class how to turn Mr. Weasley here, back into his original form."

Draco sneered. He really wished that Weasel-by would stay a weasel forever, but he knew wishes never came true.

Draco gave his wand a swish-swish and a flick and suddenly a very bewildered Ronald Weasley stood before the class and many of the students laughed; mostly Slytherins. Hermione just smiled; thinking that Ron needed the lesson that Draco had taught him and Draco just stared at him with a glare.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said and Ron quickly turned around, "You should probably go see Madam Pomfrey and maybe afterwards a few," McGonagall paused, "apologies should be made." She said giving a glance towards Hermione. Ron looked over at her and Hermione just looked down at her desk. Ron just gave a nod and left the room.

"Mr. Malfoy. You may take your seat." The Head of Gryffindor said and Draco went to his seat next to Goyle. "Alright then, can anyone tell me the side affects for a transfigured person who is turned back into their original form?"

-

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they found it had no desks, whatsoever, to sit in.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Parkinson asked.

"What an excellent question." A voice said from behind them all, making many jump. When they are turned around they saw their professor smiling at them. She was wearing black and red robes like at the night of the first school year feast, except they were slightly different; the red was a little darker. She walked into the room and went to the middle of the room.

"Professor?" Harry asked, "Where are all the desks?"

Kaytrina's smile went even wider if that was possible, "Very good question, Mr. Potter." She said and then looked around, "Where are the desks?" Everyone looked at her as if she were a mad hat. She then snapped her fingers and desks filled the room. She looked back to the class, "Is that better?" She asked and the students just looked at her mouths open. Then, some student started to walk to the desks, "Oh, but before you take your seats," She said making students stop, "I'm going to pair you into partners. Now, lets see." She snapped her fingers again and a piece of parchment appeared in her hands. The parchment held a list of her students names, she waved her hand over it and then some names paired up with other names.

"Ok, then. Longbottom with Bulstrod. Potter with Lovegood." She said and was about to say another pair of names when Harry interrupted.

"But, Professor." Harry started, "Luna is a Ravenclaw and a sixth year."

"Quite so, but she has been assigned to this class, isn't that right Ms. Lovegood?" Kaytrina said and Luna walked over to her.

"Yes, Kay...Professor." Luna stated.

"Ok, then. Since that's all good and dandy...Mr. Potter. Ms. Lovegood. Go take your seats." She said and they went and sat down. Harry smiling to himself, quite glad that Luna was in this class as a matter of fact. "Alright then back to it." Kaytrina said and named more pairs. Two more were left. "Weasley and Parkinson." Pansy nearly fainted, "But since it seems Mr. Weasley is not here, you'll have to be on your own for today Ms. Parkinson. And last but not least, Granger and Malfoy." Kaytrina said smiling.

Now that everyone was seated; Kaytrina just looked over them all. "First of all I'm Kaytrina Snape. Not the sister of the Greasy Git." Laughter up took the classroom, "And I would like to be known as Professor Kay not Professor Snape, since it seems it is already taken by my dear brother. And I will not have any thinking like that Seamus Finnigan." Kaytrina said and looked towards the Irish lad.

Seamus just looked at her with eyes wide open. "What the bleedin' hell?"

Kaytrina smiled, "I'm sure '_Snapes's sister is a fox_' is a compliment, but please try to cease that kind of thinking." Many of the student were either looking at their Professor or Seamus who was white as a ghost.

"How did you know what I was thinkin'?" Seamus asked.

"I have my ways," Kaytrina stated and then walked to her desk, "Today we will be learning about Vampires."

"Vampires?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ms. Granger; Vampires." Kaytrina said with a smile, " Now I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Kaytrina said and looked up at the stairs that led to her office. All the students looked up to see a man with black short curly hair and black and green robes on, walking down. "Class this is Van Dracul." The whole class gasped.

"Dracul as in Dracula?" Asked Pansy.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson. Dracul as in Dracula." Kaytrina said, "Except Van here is not as malicious as his grandfather. Are you Van?"

Van gave a small laugh, "Maybe, maybe not." He said in a Romanian accent.

Kaytrina gave a small laugh as well and the whole class thought she was crazy. Kaytrina looked to her class, "I'm not crazy and Headmaster Dumbledore authorized Van's visit." Most of the class was somewhat relived, but still some were a little hesitant. "Van here is only half vampire." she told her class which seemed to relieve the rest of the students. "Now Van could you perhaps..."

"Kaytrina, who don't have to ask." He said and suddenly Van was gone and a bat was flying above everyone's heads. Many girls were shrieking and ducking, not wanting Van to get in their hair. Kaytrina gave a laugh and then waved at Van. The bat then disappeared and Van was standing in the back of the classroom.

"That was awesome." Dean Thomas said.

Many girls found themselves under the table, but Hermione found herself in the arms of someone. When she looked up she saw the bleach blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. She blushed and quickly pulled away. Staring down at her desk as Draco straightened up his robes.

-

After DADA class, many student talked about their Professors choice in teaching. Mostly about Van. Guys thought he was awesome and wished they could turn into a bat and Girls wishing that they could marry him.

"So, Kaytrina do you think pairing them up is a good choice?" Asked the blonde.

"Yes, I do. I think it might push them more together. I know you told me that Ginny Weasley has told you about Hermione's feeling and that she thinks that Draco is feeling the same way, but we never know for sure, do we Luna?"

"No, we don't." Luna smiled at her mentor. "I'm pretty happy Professor Dumbledore has let me help you with this...mission of Prophecy."

Kaytrina smiled, "I am too. After all you are close friends with the trio aren't you."

"Mostly Ginny Weasley, but Harry and I are getting close." Luna paused, "Hermione and I sometimes study together, so that's making progress isn't?"

Kaytrina let out a small laugh, "Yes, it is."

"Kaytrina, may I ask you a question?" Luna asked.

"Well, you just have, but I'll let you ask another," Kaytrina said with another small laugh.

"What is the light that Draco and Hermione will produce?"

Kaytrina smiled, "A being. A being that will free the Wizarding World of people Voldemort."

"Wonderful." Luna said eyes gleaming with joy.

"It is isn't. Two enemies falling in love, leaving everything in the past in the past, creating a light that will save the world." Kaytrina took an intake of breath and smiled, "You should go along. I'm going to go speak to my dear brother."

Luna laughed, "Have fun." She said walking out of the room.

"Oh, I'll try." Kaytrina called after her.

-

Hermione waited in the Head Common Room. She waited from Draco to come down from his room. She was going to thank him for standing up for her, yet again.

"You just going to stare at the carpet all night?" A soothing voice asked and Hermione looked up to see Draco standing before her.

"No, I am not." She said and then scooted over and patted the couch for him to sit down. Draco quirked an eyebrow, but sat anyway.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She told him.

Draco looked at her with shock, "Your thanking me for turning Weasley into a Weasel?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I am." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then stood up and went to her room.

Draco sat there bemused. 'She just...She just thanked me for turning Weasel-by into a weasel. And...and...and she KISSED ME!' 'Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist' 'Oh, shut up' 'Me shut up? You're the one that started it' 'I did not!' 'Yes you did' 'I did n...ARGH! Why am I having a mental conversation or well, argument!?!' 'Don't ask me, I'm just the negative side of you mind' 'Well, then negative side Malfoy SHUT UP!'... 'You know I think she likes you.' 'ARGH! Didn't I tell you to...wait a moment...' 'I'm also the positive side of you mind, and maybe you SHOULD ask her out.' 'Really?' 'Yes, really. She kissed you didn't she?' 'Yes.' 'So, why not ask her out?' 'She might reject me.' 'Are you a Malfoy or not! Puck up the courage and ask the woman out!' 'I can't.' 'Oh, you bloody coward!'


	9. Death

**Thank you for the R&R. LOVE 'EM! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Death_**

* * *

Two weeks had past and Malfoy still had mental arguments about whether or not he should ask Hermione out. He had walked up to her and stumbled over his words, like a moron, and then walked away leaving a very confused Hermione and an even more confused Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The only two laughing were Ginny and Luna, who were given strange looks by Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Ginny was now in the loop about the Prophecy. Luna once again had slipped and Dumbledore and Kaytrina thought that the more inside information they get the sooner Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy...get together.

Kaytrina was pacing back and forth in Albus Dumbledore's office. She could feel it. The Vision or whatever you'd like to call it. It was coming. She always felt them before they came. It was like a warning. Like a warning label on a potions bottle; you have to read the label before you drink it, but for her she had to feel it before it came.

Kaytrina dropped to her knees as the pain in her head started. It was excruciating. Her family had told her it was the price she had to pay for beholding such a gift. Every prophet, fortune-teller, or circe had different ways of handling there visions or prophecies. Hers involved pain. She held her head in her hands and heard as the doors of Dumbledore's office burst open. She felt someone pick her up, but she couldn't hear because of the screaming; that was coming from her.

"Kay-Kay, it's ok. I'm here, Sevs here." She could barley hear her brother.

Severus Snape laid his sister down on the couch Dumbledore had conjured. With his hand, he combed away the hair that was in her face. He looked down at his baby sister who was now hyperventilating. He always wished that he was the one who had the families curse, not his little sister.

"Kaytrina, what did you see?" Albus asked.

Severus glared at the old man, "Albus, can't you see she's not..."

"It's ok Sev. I can talk." Kaytrina said and sat up. She gave her brother a reassuring look and Severus only gave a nod. "The Grangers."

"What about the Grangers, Kaytrina?" Albus asked.

"They're dead, Albus." Kaytrina said and looked into the old mans eyes, "Deatheaters."

The twinkle that once resided in the old mans eye was now gone. He knew how much Hermione loved her parents and now they were dead. "When?"

"I don't know how I didn't see it before." Kaytrina said to nobody in particular.

"When?" Albus asked more firmly.

"Yesterday."

"This doesn't change anything." Albus stated.

"I know, Albus. But..."

"No, Kaytrina. Nothing is going to change. That child needs to be!"

"I know! But, what do you suppose we do?! Not tell her! She needs to know, to greave, to get over her loss! If we don't tell her, _that_ will change everything!" Kaytrina yelled. She didn't know why, but she felt as if yelling was the only way to get through.

"What are you two taking about?" Severus asked.

Kaytrina looked to her brother, she had forgotten he was there. She decided; without Dumbledore that she would tell him, "I made a prophecy. Two enemies would be united and make light."

"Kaytrina?" Albus asked.

"Shut up, Albus." Kaytrina said and Severus gapped at his sisters attitude. Albus smiled slightly. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are destined to be together. There child, will destroy Voldemort and all wizards like him."

"I thought Potter was supposed to destroy Voldemort." Severus said.

"So, did I." Albus replied, "But, every once and a while we are wrong."

"But a prophecy was already made..."

"By Sibyl, Severus." Kaytrina stated.

"Ms. Granger is going to take this news very badly." Severus said.

"Think you could perhaps give her a break for once?" Kaytrina asked.

"Hey, she's a Slytherin now. I've been giving her a break ever since I found out." Severus said pretty proud of himself for it too.

"Well, then." Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Since it was Deatheaters that had...murdered the Grangers, I'm sure the Ministry will send Hermione a letter."

"Soon." Kaytrina said nodding, agreeing with Dumbledore.

-

_Dear,_

_Ms. Hermione Granger._

_I am truly sorry to be giving you this new. But, I'm sorry to say that your Parents have been murdered. The deatheater have yet, been caught. We are scouring the globe in hope to catch them. I send my condolences._

_Sincerely,_

**Cornelius Fudge**

_Minister of Magic_

_The Ministry of Magic _

Hermione read and reread the words that Fudge had wrote. She couldn't breath. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She felt as her knees hit the floor. Crying hysterically. 'This can't be happening! They can't be dead!' Her mind cried, 'No, no, no, no, NO!'

Draco walked through the portrait hole to see Granger crying on the floor, immediately he ran to her side, "Hermione, Hermione what's wrong? What happened?" He asked finding himself worried.

Hermione let the letter fall out of her hands as she covered her eyes, more tears falling.

Draco scanned the letter, his mouth open. He looked at Hermione and he could feel his heart break, "Oh, Hermione." He said and took her in his arms. 'What the hell are you doing?' 'Comforting her!' 'Why?' 'Because she needs someone to comfort her.' 'Why you?' 'You know what. I cutting you off.' Draco stopped his mental conversation and held onto Hermione, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Hermione." He said combing a hand through her hair. Knowing what it's like to loose parents, he held onto her a little more. Of, course when he found out his parent were dead, he didn't cry, in fact he didn't do anything.

-

Kaytrina held her head in pain, "She got the letter." she managed to say.

"I can't believe they're dead." Ginny said. "They were really nice people, I mean they didn't deserve it."

"Everyone dies. When it's they're time." Luna stated.

"True." Dumbledore said, "Very true, but being killed by deatheaters... it's just not the gods choice."


	10. Yelling, Talking, a Letter, and a Kiss

**I'm happy that you all love/like my story. It really gets me going when I read all of your Reviews. It's like ok, I've got to write one right now. lol. But, really you all are too nice. **

**And I know that I have grammatical errors and I do use WordPerfect, but sometimes I acidentally skip over some of them and to that i'm very sorry. I hope this new Chapter doesn't have too many GE's, I've been over it about four or more times, so I'm really hoping it doesn't have any. **

**I'm also, glad that you all are enjoying the characters. Everytime I think of Draco I see him as ferret, but then a nice guy once you get to know him. And Ron...well, i'm not sure if I should go their...oh, oh well...I think Ron is a big pain in the $$. lol. **

**Ok, now I'm gonna stop babbling and just say I love Reviews so please...R&R... :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Yelling, Talking, a Letter, and a Kiss**_

* * *

Draco gently closed the door to Hermione's room. She had asked for him to stay until she had fallen asleep and he had. Hermione Jane Granger now lay asleep in her bed. Draco had thought that she would be off in dreamland after she had asked him to stay, but she sobbed for over an hour before sleep finally hit her.

Walking down the stairs into the common room area, Draco was surprised at how the portrait hole burst opened and in walked Potter and Weasley.

Upon seeing Draco, Ron's angered expression turned into one of fear.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, but it was more of a demand.

"She's up in her room asleep." Draco answered without his trademark smirk or sneer.

Harry and Ron started to make their way up the stairs when Draco stopped them, "It's not a good time to go up there mate." Draco informed.

"Malfoy, get out of our way!" Harry demanded.

"No." Draco said firmly, "Did you not hear me at all? I said she was asleep. Do you even know what she's been through?"

"I don't care, I have to talk to her about becoming you precious Head of House's Apprentice." Harry said and started up the steps, Ron following closely behind.

Draco thought that after he turned Weasley into a Weasel that him and Harry were on some sort of common ground. Harry did laugh and all. And what of Weasel-by? Hadn't he learned his lesson? 'Oh, well.' Draco thought and just watched as Harry and Ron reached the middle of the staircase. 'One...Two...Three...' Draco thought and as soon as 'three' came along; Harry and Ron were flying through the air, yelling in the process.

Draco just smiled down at them as they hit the ground on the other side of the room, "Oh, sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. Only the Head Boy and Girl can make their way up the stairs, unless invited."

Harry just glared at Draco and he stood up, Ron well he stayed behind Harry, looking at the ground not really wanting to make eye contact with the Slytherin prince.

"Malfoy, we need to talk to her." Harry said firmly hands clenched around his wand, ready to hex the living day lights out of the ferret, if he didn't let them up to see Hermione.

"If all your going to do is yell at her about becoming Professor Snape's Apprentice, I'm not going to let you up their." Draco said and sat on the green chair, conjuring an apple and taking a bite. With a hmpf, Draco started to speak again, "You know, I really used to envy the both of you. Potter, you because you never got the chance to meet your parents and you Weasley, because you have a loving family." Draco shook his head at their stunned expressions, "I envied the Golden Trio, because you all had such a tight friendship. You would protect each other. Whereas, my family and friends would rather hex me into oblivion, then love me or protect me. Potter, you grieve over you parents, but I don't see why. They loved you and because of that love they gave they're lives for you. My father would have handed me over to the Dark Lord just to save his own skin, my mother actually did once. And she paid when afterwards I went to Dumbledore." Harry and Ron were still stunned, silence seeming like the only thing that could come from them, "You know you should be happy to have Hermione as a friend. She's helped you both, time and time again and just because she was resorted into a new house and that house being Slytherin, doesn't mean that you both can shun her. Is she not the same girl you both have known for almost seven years?"

Harry and Ron didn't get how Draco was talking about Hermione and friends and family, was he trying to make a point? And if so what point may that be?

"You're her best friends. Now, I don't really want to tell you this. With you just ignoring her over the last two weeks or so, but I will." Harry and Ron just looked to Draco now with confused expressions. "Hermione got a letter a few hours ago from the Ministry. Her parents...well, her parents were murdered. By deatheaters." Now that Harry and Ron were hit with this knowledge they felt awful for just being mad at her for over something stupid, like being Snape's Apprentice. Silence now bestowed them all.

"Is she alright?" Ron finally asked.

"Well, I came in and found her in here crying." Draco wondered if telling them he comforted her was the best thing, "I guess you could say I comforted her. She cried a lot. I took her up stairs..." With that Draco could see the angered expressions on both Potter and the Weasel, "...and left." He said leaving the part out about her asking him to stay.

Draco saw that Harry and Ron, both looked relieved. 'What did they think, I slept with her?' Draco thought and then it hit him, they did think that. They thought he took advantage of her, but he could never. 'I lo...I...I love her. I could never take advantage of her.' Draco thought.

"Are you sure you left?" Ron asked seeing the look on Draco's face.

Draco glared at him, "Yes, I left. Why would you ask such a question?"

"You are a Slytherin." Ron said slightly forgetting that Draco had turned him into a Weasel. "I mean you could have very well taken advanta..." Ron never got to say the rest, for someone interrupted him.

"He did not take advantage of me, Ronald Weasley!" Came Hermione's voice which was full of anger. "How dare you say such a thing!"

Harry, Ron and even Malfoy all jumped at her voice. Draco stood up and Harry and Ron turned around. A loud slap echoing out threw the room. Ron held his hand to his cheek, "What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron bellowed.

"That was for jumping to conclusions, Ron! That was for ignoring me when I did nothing! That was for all those glares I got from you over the past two weeks." Draco looked at Ron when she said this. Ron glanced quickly over at Malfoy, knowing that he was now in the lions den and he didn't know how he would get out. "At least Harry would give me a quick smile every now and then! But, you! Just because I'm a Slytherin!" Hermione yelled and then did something everyone was shocked at; Hermione Jane Granger punched one Ronald Weasley in the nose, making him fall to the ground. Draco went wide-eyed. 'I guess she's getting all her frustration about her parent dying out.' He thought.

Hermione now turned to Harry, "And you!" She yelled pointing a finger at him, "You get bloody livid just because I was made Professor Snape's Apprentice!? You think he's such a bad guy, just because he gives us homework up the ying-yang. When in fact, I think he's one of the best Professors we have! And you both think that Draco's such a bad guy!" Draco looked at her when she said his name, he liked to hear it come from her lips, even though she was yelling, "When in fact he too is a nice guy! He was the one who comforted me when I got the letter of my parents deaths" Hermione yelled on the verge of tears, "He was the one that held me and let me cry on his should! Where were you two!? Huh!?" A single tear rolled down her face, as Harry said nothing. "I want you out." she said simply.

"Hermione?" Harry said taking a step closer to her.

Hermione lifted her wand, "I said out! The both you!"

Harry looked at Hermione and her wand, he nodded and then bent over to help up Ron who was clutching his nose. Once they were through the portrait hole and it closed behind them, Hermione dropped to the floor for the second time.

Draco watched her as she broke out into a fit of sobs. He silently walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor, again taking her into his arms and letting her cry on his shoulder.

-

A couple hours later, Draco and Hermione were sitting on the green couch. Each on one side, "I don't get them anymore." she simply stated.

Draco slightly chuckled, "I've never gotten them."

Hermione let a smile spread across her features, but as she saw the letter from the Ministry on the coffee table; her smile faded.

"You know even though they've passed, It doesn't mean you can't smile." Draco told her.

Hermione looked over at him and saw he was looking at her as well, "I feel that if I smile, I'm mocking their memory or something." She stated looking away, "I shouldn't smile, I shouldn't even laugh. My parents are dead, what is there to smile or laugh about anymore?"

"Hermione..." Draco said her name and she looked back up at him, "There's a lot to smile and laugh about. Just because your parents are dead, doesn't mean that you are. You're here. Your alive and well. Do you think your parents would want you to never smile or laugh, again? No, they wouldn't. Do you think they'd want you to grieve over their deaths? No, they wouldn't. They'd want you to celebrate the lives they had not grieve them. When you think of a good memory, don't let it get you down just because their gone, let it make you smile, because they were there."

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and Draco saw it. He moved closer to her and softly wiped it away.

"Your parents were never their for you when you were a child, were they?" Hermione asked, but it was more of a statement. Draco nodded slowly, "What do you do when you remember a happy memory."

Draco looked away from her and into the lit fire, "My parents left me everything, _except_ happy memories." He told her. "And like you just stated, my parents were never there for me when I was a child."

Hermione placed her hand on his, making him look to her, their eyes meeting, "I'm sorry." She told him and looked down at their hands.

Draco lightly lifted her head up with his other hand, "For what?" He asked softly.

Hermione bit her lip and then said, "For you parents being so cruel."

Draco gave her a small smile, "You shouldn't be sorry for that." He said taking his hand away from her chin

"But, I am." She told him, "Ginny told me about when Tonks brought you to the Burrow."

Draco nodded slightly and looked to the fire for a moment before looking back at her and asking, "Tonks?"

"Yeah, Tonks. Your cousin." Hermione said.

"Oh, she must be on my mothers side." Draco said, "I never met them. Well, except...You know..." Draco trailed off, "So, the girl with the pink hair is my cousin?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

"I should've known, at Order meetings she always looked at me with concerned expressions." Draco said, unaware that he just basically told her he was part of the Order.

"Order meetings?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh, bloody hell." Draco whispered.

"What do you mean Order meetings?" Hermione asked looking at him with a stern look.

"Well..." Draco said hesitantly, then he just blurted out, "I'm in the Order."

Hermione went wide-eyed, her mouth dropped and her mind yelled at her to close her mouth before she started to drool. "Your...Your in the Order?" Draco nodded, "But, Harry and Ron aren't even in the Order, why are you?"

Draco looked around trying to come up with some kind of excuse, 'Excuses by damned.' He thought, 'I'll just tell her the truth.' Draco raised up his sleeve and showed Hermione the Dark Mark. He looked away as she gasped, "After my mother forced me into getting the Dark Mark and after seeing what the deatheaters are capable of, I went to Dumbledore and I was immediately questioned by all the staff, or at least those that are part of the Order, I told them everything I new and then they all agreed I was to become part of the Order. My duty in the Order is as one of Hogwarts guards."

"What about Voldemort and all the deatheaters, do they know?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco told the truth, "They all do. I'm now known among them as a Blood-Traitor. Dumbledore has cast many spells and such upon Malfoy Manor for my safety, but the Order members are wavering whether or not I should just stay here and make Hogwarts my permanent home."

"Are you?" Hermione asked, "Going to make Hogwarts you permanent home?"

Draco shrugged, "I've been thinking about it. Since I'm one of Hogwarts guards I think I will."

"How many other guards are there?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's Hagrid, Professor Snape; he moved to Hogwarts permanently last year, Remus, Dumbledore, and all the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest."

"The Centaurs? I thought they..."

"Didn't interact with humans? Yeah, well they've had a change of law since Dumbledore told them that Voldemort would most likely destroy the forest." Draco told her.

There was silence between them for a moment, Hermione's hand still on his. "So you in the Order?" Hermione broke the silence.

"Yeah."

"Yeah. It's good you know, you know." Hermione said looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." Draco said looking back into her eyes.

Suddenly a tray with two cups of pumpkin juice appeared on the coffee table making them both jump.

Hermione went over and picked up the letter that was among the cups.

_Dear,_

_Hermione_

_I have just heard the horrific news about your parents. I'd like to send my condolences, but know that they are of no use, for losing your parents is one of the worst thing in the world that can happen. I should know as well as Mr. Malfoy, whose with you I suppose. That's why I sent two cups of Pumpkin Juice, instead of one. _

_Now, I know that you have no other living family. So, the Hogwarts staff, the Ministry of Magic, and the Order of the Phoenix, (all separately) have decided that since you are of age, you can have the choice of either taking the estate that you have inherited from your parents or live in Hogwarts Castle. I know what you are thinking, 'If I'm of age, shouldn't I be able to pick wherever I want to live'. But, the most of the Order members think that you are better off with the choice above._

_Whatever you decision is, all will respect it, whether it be you families estate or Hogwarts. Me, in particular am hoping you choose Hogwarts. Don't tell Minerva, Please._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Friend and Headmaster_

**Albus Dumbledore**

Hermione smiled, 'That man knows everything.' She thought and then noticed that he did not put the usual _Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _quota. But, she still smiled at the thought that he thought of her not only as a student, but a friend.

"Whose it from." She heard Draco ask.

"Dumbledore, he knows about my parents." She said her smile vanishing at the mention of her parents.

"Keep smiling. Your beautiful when you smile." Draco said aware that his thoughts were spoken aloud.

Hermione blushed and smiled back, "So, I'm not beautiful when I don't smile." She asked.

"Oh, no you are." Draco confirmed, "I mean...well, I mean..."

Hermione put a finger to his lips, "Shhh. I know what you mean. I think your quite handsome, myself." She whispered and then moved her finger away from his lips only for him to capture her lips into a kiss.

Hermione hesitated for a minute, but then kissed him back. Letting him really kiss her, by giving his tongue access into her mouth and vise versa.

The kiss was passionate and filled lust and something that seemed like love. Draco laid Hermione down on the couch. Him laying over her. Then they both pulled away to breath. Looking into each others eyes and feeling sparks. Hermione went to pull up his shirt, but Draco stood up and walked over to the fire standing infront of it. Hermione just sat up and felt as if she'd done something wrong.

"We shouldn't, with your parents just...and I don't want to take advantage... I couldn't live with myself if you ever felt that I..."

"Draco..." Hermione said standing up and walking over to him, "You wouldn't be taking advantage, but I'm happy you stopped me. Because I really don't know if I'm ready and we just really kind of got to know each other..."

Draco smiled down at her, "Yes, we did." He said and lightly kissed her on the lips. "And I believe _we both _aren't really ready for _that._"

"You mean, you mean you're a..." Hermione started.

"Yes, I'm a virgin." Draco said blushed a little at admitting it.

"But, girls...they talk about how..." Hermione started again.

"There are other thing." He said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed, "And you've, done them?" She asked.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to see how would react. Whatever other girls say they're lying" He told her with a playful smile.

Hermione's heart gave a relieved jump.

"Why, don't you go to bed, you've had a long day." He told her and she nodded slightly. She started to walk away, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, giving her a passionate goodnight kiss, "Goodnight." He told her once he pulled away.

"Goodnight." She replied and made her way to her room.

Once the door was closed and she was sitting on her bed, she laid back, smiling. She thought of what happened today, her smile soon faded, 'My parents are gone.' She thought and a tear rolled down her cheek. But, then she thought of what Draco had said, _'Celebrate the lives they had, not grieve them.' _He was right. A memory then popped into her mind and she smiled, it was of her and her mom walking in London, they were shopping for summer clothes, her mom pointed out a boy that had bleached hair and she had said, '_Hermione, I can see you with a boy like that_.'

Hermione looked up at the ceiling, "Mom" She prayed the gods she could hear her, "I bet you'd like Draco if you met him and Dad I'm sure you'd give him the talk about responsibility for dating your daughter and the whole twenty questions. You know I'm not even sure if we're dating. But, I really like him and I know you two would too." Hermione smiled at the thought of Draco meeting her parents, "I love you and I always will." With that she turned over and fell straight to sleep.

Draco who just happened to be listening smiled to himself and walked into his own room. Stripping into his boxers and getting into bed, hoping that his dreams were filled of nothing, but Hermione.


	11. Ready as Ever

**Thank you for the Reviews! I love them! and I wasn't at all a bit annoyed, Claire. I did try to fix what I could. Sorry if there is any GE's.**

**I hope you all like this new chapter. I will be gone for about a week or so, so i'll try to get another chapter up by the time I leave. **

**R&R if will. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Ready as Ever_**

* * *

After a week of being left alone by everyone in the castle, even Snape, Hermione felt that she needed to talk to one twinkly eyed Headmaster. The only thing was, she didn't want to go alone. Harry and Ron hadn't spoken to her ever since she broke Ron's nose and yelled at them both the night she found out about her parents and Ginny always looked like she was busy, her and Luna were always off doing something. The only person left was Draco. She smiled at the very thought of him. He was there for her, everyday that week. She would sometimes break down and he'd remind her that her parents would want her to be happy. She was proud to call him her boyfriend. 

They're first official date was when they chaperoned the Hogsmead outing, during the middle of the week. They sort of forgot to watch over the other students and went into The Three Broomsticks. They talked about everything. Favorite Colors. Of course Draco's was green and Hermione's was red. Quidditch. Draco couldn't believe Hermione didn't like the sport. Flying. He was even more shocked that she hated flying. Classes. Draco almost fell asleep with Hermione's talk about all the different subjects. And when the talk of Potions came around. They both found themselves engulfed with the different kind of ingredients potions needed. They talked about Hermione being Snape's Apprentice and he told her that he wanted to maybe see about being an Auror after graduating from Hogwarts.They talked about the tiniest things like their favorite foods to the biggest things like what they thought about the Ministry and the Order.

Hermione thinking back to that day, also remembered when she had told Ginny about herself and Draco. She didn't expect the reaction that came from Ginny. She was happy and it looked as if she were on the verge of tears with all the happiness that was radiating off of her. But, even though Hermione didn't suspect such a reaction, she was happy that Ginny didn't go ballistic, like Harry and Ron would when she told them. If she'd even tell them. They weren't basically her friends anymore. With them not talking to her and her trying to ignore them as good as possible. She came to the conclusion that they'd find out after word got around.

Walking into the portrait hole, Hermione saw Draco at the table, books scattered around. 'Damn it, he's doing homework.' She thought and she sat in a chair next to him.

Draco looked up and gave her a smile that made her legs turn into jelly. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She smiled and then looked away looking back at him as he pushed his chair back a little to look at her more clearly. He gave her the look that told her that he knew there was more, "Are you really busy?" She asked.

"No, just finishing up the essay Professor Snape gave us about the Healing drought." He told her.

"Could you come with me to see Professor Dumbledore." She asked.

"You made up your mind?" He asked and she nodded her head.

Draco stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked at it and then took it. He gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Lets go see the Wizard of Oz." He said sarcastically as they walked towards the portrait hole.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks the look of surprise present on her face, "You know about the Wizard of Oz?"

Draco smiled, "It is only the most famous Wizarding Tale." He told her and she looked even more shocked at that, "What? You thought a muggle came up with that story?"

Hermione gave him glare, but when he gave her a look of apology she couldn't help but smile.

-

They stood in front of the Gargoyle. Both had forgot the password. Hermione had thought it was 'Lemondrops', but it wasn't and Draco had thought it was 'Sherbert Lemon', but again it wasn't.

They started naming things off by random, Draco even said 'Harry Potter' and got a laugh from Hermione. Then after about a hundred or more guesses of what the password was, Hermione said, "Milk Duds". And surprising the gargoyle moved off to the side and the stair case began to rise up.

"What are Milk Duds?" Draco asked.

"A muggle candy." Hermione said shocked that 'Milk Duds' _was_ the password. "Well, lets go." She said grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him up the stairs and to the doors that led into Dumbledore's Office.

She lightly knocked and then the booming, yet soft voice of Albus Dumbledore said, "Enter."

Once they walked in and closed the door behind them, they made their way up to his desk. He smiled at the both of them. Looking at their hands and seeing that they were intertwined, Dumbledore's smile grew even wider if that was possible. 'Ms. Weasley was right.' He thought, 'Kaytrina will be so pleased.'

"What gives me the pleasure of seeing you two fine students, here today?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle in his eye.

"Um, it's about the letter you sent me a week ago. Um...You know when my parents..." Hermione felt the tears prick the corners and she closed her eyes, but when she felt Draco squeeze her hand she opened them and gave him a smile.

"Yes, the letter." Dumbledore said bringing his hands together, "So have you chosen where you shall live?"

Hermione gave a nod, "Yes, I have." Hermione stated, "I would like to stay here at Hogwarts, if that is still alright?"

Dumbledore's twinkly eyes grew even more bright, "Yes, Ms. Granger. Hogwarts may still be your home. I am glad that you have chosen Hogwarts." He told her and stood up.

"Also, I'd like you give my parents estate to the Order." Hermione told him and Dumbledore nodded, "As a Safe House or another Head Quarters, perhaps."

"That's very generous, Ms. Granger. I'm sure the rest of the Order will be very pleased." Dumbledore stated and Hermione gave a small smile. "Since Hogwarts will now be your permanent home, Ms. Granger, maybe living quarters for yourself should be provided?"

Hermione looked at Draco and he just looked at Dumbledore, his face expressionless. Hermione looked to her Headmaster, "I'm still a student and Head Girl at that, I think maybe until after Graduation, we could hold off on the separate living quarters." She stated.

Dumbledore gave a nod, "Very well, I deeply respect your decision."

"Thank you." Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have a meeting to attend to with the staff." Dumbledore said and led them out of his office. Closing the door behind them all. "Many of the staff, think Van living in Kaytrina's quarters is unsuitable and Hagrid is trying to get me to let him give you a lesson upon unicorns, which I think that is not such a good idea since they are almost extinct and there is only a small sum of unicorns in the Forbidden Forest."

Draco and Hermione just gave each other a look, wondering if Dumbledore was off his rocker, with telling them about some of the staff meeting discussions.

Then Hermione thought about what Dumbledore said about Van. "Wait." She said stopping, "Van is still here and living with Professor Kay?"

Dumbledore turned to her with a smile, "Yes, it seems that they are sort of in an engagement."

"But, he's a vampire." Draco said with a look of slight disgust.

"Half-Vampire, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore corrected.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"They're engaged?" Hermione said rather shocked.

"Yes, it seems so." Dumbledore said.

"To be married?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore stated.

Hermione, 'hmpfed' and started to walk again. 'Well, she did say he was a good friend.' Hermione thought and then a laugh escaped her lips. 'A friend with benefits, I'm guessing.'

Draco and Dumbledore were now the ones to share a look.

-

Hermione and Draco made their way back into the Head Common Room. And sat down on the green couch. Hermione's head in Draco's lap and Draco's hand combing threw her hair.

"It's kind of weird, you know?" Hermione said.

"What's weird?" Draco asked.

"Professor Kay and Van. I mean who would've thought?"

"I get what your saying." Draco said with a small laugh and bent down and kissed Hermione's head.

Hermione sat and brought her knees to her chin, "Draco?" She asked.

"Yes, luv."

"I have to tell you something." She told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Well, I've known...I've known I've liked you since our first year." She said and Draco just stared at her, "even though you called me names and stuff and now I know you really didn't mean it and over the past few week, maybe even before, I've found that I...well I..."She stumbled over her word. 'It's too soon to tell him.' She thought.

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco said and Hermione just gapped at him.

Draco smiled and then put a hand on either side of her face and kissed her lips softly. Pulling back, Hermione said, "I love you, Draco Malfoy." And she kissed him back.

Both, getting caught in the moment, started to feeling each other bodies and Draco trailed kisses down Hermione neck, making a moan escape Hermione's lips. Each pulling back for air looked into the others eyes, seeing want and desire. Draco's eyes asked her the question she knew was coming and Hermione swallowed. A week ago they had both confirmed that they weren't ready, but know Hermione felt as if she were as ready as ever. Hermione kissed Draco's lips softly and nodded her head. Draco then, stood up, picking Hermione up at the same time. He walked up the stairs and into his room.


	12. Destiny and Desire

**Thank you for the Reviews. I loved them!**

**And I'm home a little early. I know I said I would update one before I left, but I didn't have time. But here's another Chapter. I know short. But, the next one should be longer. At least I hope so.**

**R&R! I hope you all like:)**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Destiny and Desire**_

* * *

Along time ago it was said that before human or creature roamed, it was the Gods and Magical Beings that ruled the world. The most favored and worshiped god was a goddess and her name was Aphrodite. Aphrodite had given birth to a son Eros or as commonly known as Cupid. Cupid then struck a maiden with one of his enchanted arrows, causing her to fall madly in love with him. The maiden was known as Cypri. And Cypri was a powerful circe. Because of Cupid being a God, it was almost impossible for Cypri to look upon him, but she knew she loved him no matter his looks. And for that Cupid came to her in a form like her own except male. Right away she knew who he was and they married without Aphrodite's blessing. Hera had wed them and Zeus had given Cypri the goddess sight, so she could look upon her husbands true form. Cypri had given birth to twin daughter, Destiny and Desire. Both being goddesses of their names. 

Destiny, because of her mothers foresight was goddess of...Destiny. And Desire because of her father being God of Love was Goddess of...Desire.

And now, millions of years later, they both sat smiling in Albus Dumbledore's office. Their dirty blonde hair flowing behind their backs. Kaytrina looked at them a smile on her face. Luna and Ginny were in awe just to be present in front of such creatures.

"Destiny. Desire." Dumbledore said softly and they smiled even wider.

"_Albus Dumbledore_." They said in unison in a voice that was unearthly. "_We have been watching Hogwarts and two of your students very closely_."

"Have you know?" Said a darkened voice from a corner.

"_Yes, Severus Snape_." They said still smiling.

Snape's eyes widened for a moment. He hadn't given them his name, but then again they were goddesses, weren't they?

"You both know about my Prophecy, then?" Kaytrina asked.

"_Mmmhmm, Kaytrina Snape you are almost as powerful as our mother_." Destiny and Desire said. "_And your Prophecy has almost been fulfilled_."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked stepping forward, brow furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

"_I have given the couple a little push_." Desire stated smiling still as if the world would never come to an end.

Her sister the same way, "_And I have once more foreseen what's to happen now that light has been made. A beautiful future for all the Wizarding World._" Destiny chimed. "_One that Hades, himself would be proud of. _"

Dumbledore was smiling as if this would be his last of days. His eyes twinkled more brightly then ever before. Knowing that the Wizarding World would be safe gave him hope once again, not that he had ever lost his hope.

"Hades wants a Beautiful future?" Snape scoffed, but with surprise.

"_Hades might be God of the Underworld, but that doesn't mean he wants this world to resemble his flame of a home, Severus Snape_." The twins said in unison.

Kaytrina, looked at the twins, she had remembered them when they had visited her once. She was sixteen and she wanted nothing more then to rid herself of her... _gift_ or curse as Severus put it. She was ready to take the jump off of Snape Manor, but they had stopped her. Telling her that she was to give the most wonderful Prophecy. And for some reason she listened to them and backed away from the ledge.

Destiny and Desire stood up. They looked as angelic as an angel. They walked towards Kaytrina. "_This isn't your only Prophecy. You will make many. And lets hope you don't go near anymore high ledges._" They said with a small laugh, making Kaytrina laugh as well.

Severus just gave them all a curious look.

"_We better be going_." They said to everyone. "_We have lots to do. We will check in soon._" And with that they were gone with a pink and purple like cloud hovering where they once stood.

"So, does that mean Hermione and Malfoy...you know?" Ginny said with a smile plastered on her face and her cheeks slightly pink with talking to her Headmaster, Potions, and DADA Professor about shagging. Around Luna it wasn't that embarrassing. But, with them here too...it was well, lets just say she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Yes, I assume they consummated their relationship." Said Dumbledore grinning madly.

Snape smirked with disgust. He really didn't want to know about his students and their...after hour activities.

"But, how do we know Destiny and Desire aren't wrong?" Luna asked. She always seemed to ask questions that would create an uncomfortable silence and bring someone down, without her even knowing. "I mean. What if they did do it, but a light was not created?"

Kaytrina thought for a moment. Destiny and Desire were half God and they were known as Goddesses. They were never wrong. But, could they be?

"Lets just hope for the best, eh?" Dumbledore said still smiling. Even though he was thinking the same thing Kaytrina was.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, the whole story about Eros/Cupid and Cypri is false. At least I think it is. The whole thing with Aphrodite being Eros/Cupids mother is completely _true_. **


	13. Not Sick

**See this is longer right? lol. Anyway I hope you like this Chapter, as well. R&R!**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Not Sick_**

* * *

A month had gone by, from the night Draco and Hermione had taken the big step into their relationship. At that time very few knew about them being together. And now everyone seemed to know. And the funny thing was the Slytherins were happy that they, in Zabini's words, 'Hooked up'. Except one very irked off, Pansy Parkinson. But, nobody paid her the time of day to notice that she hated Hermione Granger. 

Harry and Ron were in the same predicament as Pansy. The only thing was they hated that _she was with _Malfoy, they _didn't_ actually _hate her_. They still didn't talk to her and she still ignored them. Now, if they perhaps came up to her, apologized, and then asked if they could be friends again, she might except, but she didn't know, for they weren't there for her in her most difficult times.

Hermione now found herself in the bathroom for the umpteenth time. She couldn't keep count for how many time she had been sick during that month. She wondered if she had the flu. But, she highly doubted it. 'But, what do I have?' She asked herself as she let her breakfast fill the toilet.

Draco knocked on the door and when he heard her gaging he burst in. He came and held her hair for her, he'd always been their for her while she was sick and he started to get really worried. He didn't know what was wrong, he asked her if she had the flu and she told him no, she would have other symptoms if it was the flu, anyways.

When Hermione felt that she was finished she just sat back and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Her face wet with tears that had fallen, "This is really gross." She said crying, "I want to know what's wrong with me." She cried and Draco gathered her into his arms and combed a hand through her hair.

"Your, gonna be ok, Hermione.. Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey." He suggested.

"Maybe I will." She sniffled, "Would you come with me?" She asked looked up at him.

Draco smiled, "Of, course." He told her, "We have Potions in five minutes, so how about we go after class, ok? Does that sound good to you?" he asked giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione nodded and then wiped the rest of the tears away.

Draco helped her to her feet and he helped Hermione straighten up and then he held her school bag on their way to Potions.

-

Walking into Potions Draco took his seat next to Hermione. Snape miraculously changed the seating a while ago, when Draco had asked to be paired up with Hermione.

Snape stood from his chair as the last of the class was settled in their seats. He looked upon them all and his eyes came upon Hermione who looked extremely sick.

He quirked an eyebrow, and then started his lesson, "We will be making the Wound-Healing Potion today. Directions are on the board," Snape said and flicked his wand towards the board, making the Directions appear. "Ingredients are over their." He said waving an uncaring hand towards the cabinet filled with all sorts of ingredients. "You may start, now." He said and some students scurried off to get the ingredients while the others got the cauldrons.

Draco looked to Hermione, "I'll get the ingredients you get the cauldron, ok?" Hermione only gave a slight nod.

Once they were both back at the desk they put the many ingredients in the cauldron. Hermione was stirring the potion; twice counterclockwise and five times clockwise. "Phoenix tears?" Draco poured a small vile of clear liquid into the cauldron and Hermione stirred once clockwise and again counterclockwise. "Shavings of a Vampire tooth?" Draco picked up a small plate and dumped white shavings into the cauldron. Hermione let it sit for a while. Waiting ten second, precisely before asking, "Unicorn Blood?" Draco picked up a vile filled with a silver substance and poured into the caldron.

Hermione could feel her stomach turn as the silver and red colors mixed as Draco now stirred the cauldron. It started to smoke and the color changed to a deep purple. Hermione brought her hand to her mouth.

"Hermione?" Draco asked watching her actions.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She said and stood up racing out of the classroom. Everyone looked from the door to Draco. His eyes wide. He soon stood up and ran after her.

Hermione stood behind a statue that was supposed to be of Salazar Slytherin. And retched what looked like the rest of her breakfast "Poor, Dear." Said a portrait of an elderly witch that was hung just beside the statue.

"Hermione?" Draco called and ran over to her, "You ok, Luv?" He asked patting her back.

She shook her head, "I don't know what it was. It's just the Unicorn Blood mixing with the rest of the potion it just...got me sick I guess." Draco hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"Mr. Malfoy." Said a cold voice in the shadows of the Dungeons. Draco and Hermione both jumped, then Professor Snape appeared, "Maybe you should escort Ms. Granger to the Hospital Wing. I don't want one of my House passing around the flu." He said, knowing fairly well Hermione didn't have the flu.

"Yes, Sir." He said and gave a small smile to his Godfather. Hermione thought she saw a hint of a smile coming from the corners of Snape's mouth, but as soon as it came it vanished.

Draco led Hermione down the corridor. Leaving Professor Snape watching after them. He shook his head. 'What a shock their going to go threw.' Snape said and he almost laughed if it weren't for Longbottom coming out of the classroom, telling him that Ron Weasley had blown up his cauldron. Snape growled and stormed back into his classroom.

-

Draco and Hermione walked into the infirmary Madam Pomfrey scurried over to them and hurried Hermione over to one of the hospital beds.

"What's wrong dears?" She asked as soon as Hermione agreed to lie down. Draco stood beside her.

"Well, I've been getting sick over the past month." Hermione told the Medi-witch.

"Sick as in?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"As in throwing everything I bloody eat up." She said, "It's like I have the flu, yet I don't have any other symptoms."

The Medi-Witch started over to a cabinet and took a small needle and a vile. "I'm going to have to take some blood, deary." She said and picked up Hermione's hand pricking her finger before Hermione could protest. Draco just watched. Hermione saw the small amount of blood fill the vile and she brought her free hand to her mouth. Praying to the Gods that she wouldn't throw up.

"All done. Now, you two can stay here until I come back with the result." She told them with a smile, quickly giving Hermione a swab for her finger and then slipping out of the infirmary.

Draco, picked up Hermione's hand and kissed the small wound. Hermione smiled and brushed some of his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. They didn't talk they just sat their. He held her hand, hoping that it wasn't something serious.

Meanwhile, in Poppy's lab she tested Hermione's blood. Pouring a potion into the vile of blood watching as it turned many colors an then settled on a violet color. The Medi-Witch's eyes bugged at the results. She couldn't believe that Hermione Granger had gotten herself into this and with Draco Malfoy. But, then she smiled.

She slowly made her way back into the infirmary and stalked over to the couple. "Ms. Granger you are not sick." She stated truthfully.

Hermione's brow furrowed, as did Draco's, "Well, what the bloody hell's wrong with me then?" She asked.

"You are Pregnant." She said without hesitation.

Hermione went wide-eyed and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. Then she felt Draco's hand slip from hers and a thud sounded the room, "Draco?" Hermione asked and they both looked to find Draco on the floor; unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what the ingredients for the Wound-Healing Potion are. I don't remembering reading about that in the books, so I just named what I thought might be in it.**


	14. Grasping the Idea

**Thank you for the wonderful Reviews! I loved them!**

**Glad that you all liked the two updated Chapters and I hope this one is good, as well. **

**R&R if you will. :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Grasping the Idea**_

* * *

Draco slowly awoke, hoping that what had happened was just a dream. But, as he slowly came back to consciousness and he saw a tear-struck Hermione lying next to him, he knew that her being pregnant was not at all a dream. Draco took her hand in his and upon feeling him, Hermione looked at him and threw her arms around his neck; sobbing even more. 

"Shh..." Draco soothed, "It ok, Hermione."

"No it's not, I'm not ready to be a mum." She cried into his shoulder.

And there they sat in the infirmary, holding each other, Hermione crying on Draco's shoulder, and both at a lose for words.

'What do I say? How can I tell her everything will be fine?' Draco asked himself and then his head shot up as he heard the infirmary doors open. Draco scowled at seeing Potter and Weasley. 'What the bloody hell are they doing here?' Draco asked inwardly.

They both seemed to be fuming, "Hermione? What are you doing with him?" Ron asked. Clearly he didn't learn his lesson.

They didn't even acknowledge that she was crying or the fact that she was in the Hospital Wing and that pissed Draco off.

Hermione wiped away the tears and with a hick-up said, "You know fairly well what I'm doing with Draco."

Harry began to speak, but Hermione spoke first, "Please, you guys" She said with a sob, "I don't need this right now. If Ginny, Luna, and everyone else can accept my relationship with Draco, then so should you two. Now, I'm sick and tired of always being interrogated by the both of you." She cried and Draco rubbed her back.

"Maybe, you guys should leave." Draco suggested with a grim expression.

"You don't get to tell us what to do, Malfoy." Harry interjected.

"Quite the contrary." Said a humble voice from the infirmary door. Everyone looked to see Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Kay. "You see Harry, Draco and Hermione are both Head Boy and Girl. So you have to listen to them, otherwise they can give you detention or dock house points." Dumbledore said with a smile, the twinkle in his eye present. "Now, with the condition Hermione is in, I suggest that the both of you," Dumbledore indicated to Harry and Ron, "Should leave."

"Condition?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Dumbledore looked to Hermione and Draco, both who were shocked that Dumbledore had already known, "Poppy informed me." He told them and they both just nodded any sign of shock completely gone. "Know would it be a good Idea to inform Harry and Ron of your condition, Hermione. For they both seem a little puzzled."

Hermione looked up at Draco and he just gave her a look telling her it was her choice. Hermione knew that right away Harry and Ron would criticize her, but they'd find out eventually. Hermione took a deep breath. This was all happening too fast. How did she get here? She knew how she got here, she wasn't completely stupid. But, what road had she turned on to be in this situation? Would this have happened to her if her parents were still alive? Hermione pushed the thoughts away. A being was growing inside of her, at first she was scared to death and regretted the night her and Draco spent together, but now, knowing that together, her and Draco created life, she smiled.

Looking to Harry and Ron, Hermione simply stated, "I'm Pregnant." Both Harry and Ron's eyes bugged. "And Draco's the father." Her smiled couldn't help but grow at the thought that Draco Malfoy was the father of their unborn child.

"Are you serious!" Ron bellowed.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said and she could feel Draco squeeze her hand. She looked to him and he lightly kissed her lips.

"Like I said before." Dumbledore stated. "Harry. Ron. The two of you should really leave." With that Professor McGonagall led them out of the infirmary. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and Draco, "I believe that a Congratulations is in order." He told them and raised his hand, making blue and pink balloons appear. "Now, we should get going." He said looking to the other Professors. And they soon left, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

-

Hermione and Draco sat there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Then Madam Pomfrey came in a huge smile on her face, "Would you two, like to know the sex of you child?" She asked rather abruptly.

Draco and Hermione were still trying to grasp at the idea of having a kid. Hermione, though was a little further into the loop. She was starting to get a little exited that she was going to have Draco's child and Draco was even starting to think of names. Both knew that things were flying by at an extreme pace, but neither cared for the time being. And at the same time they both looked to the Medi-Witch and gave a nod.

Madam Pomfrey disappeared for a moment or two only to return with a milky like potion. "Take this and then we will see what that little bundle of joy will be." She said and gave a small laugh, noticing that what she just said rhymed.

Hermione looked at the potion skeptically. Realizing that Madam Pomfrey would never poison her, she popped off the stopper and downed the vile's contents, which tasted utterly awful.

From her expression, the Medi-Witch said, "I know it's not Pumpkin Juice but it does the job." And she gently took the vile from Hermione.

Suddenly a glow emitted from Hermione's stomach. The glow turned a bluish-green and Madam Pomfrey clapped her hand together and smiled, "Oh, Dearies." She said hugging Draco and Hermione both, "Your going to have a boy." The Medi-Witch tried to help herself from crying.

Draco's eyes widened and then a smile spread across his features. He was going to have a son. A son! And he was going to be a father, and a damn good one, not at all like his father. Draco Malfoy would show his son love and he would teach him how to do everything a boy needs to know how to do. Draco kissed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione felt the tears take over her eyes and wrapped her arms around Draco and cried into his shoulder. Her tears not of sadness, but of happiness.

"We're going to have a son." She sobbed and then laughed, "A son." She said backing away smiling at Draco. "Hopefully he has his fathers hair", she said with a laugh wiping her tears away.

"And his mothers eyes." Draco said wiping away a stray tear Hermione had not gotten.

Both getting wrapped up in the moment, kissed passionately, forgetting that the old Medi-Witch was still in the room with them. Poppy smiled at how well they coped with their exciting new. 'Most student, would have broken down in a heap on the floor. But, not these too.' She thought and exited the Infirmary, thinking that the new Mother and Father to be, needed some time to themselves.


	15. A Wonderful Name

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Again love them:)**

**I 'm happy you all like the chapter. hehe... I hope you all like this chaper and I hope it's long enough, lol! I try to make my chapters long, but sometimes they end up so... short. Lmao! Anyway here's the new chapter hope you all like. **

**R&R, Please...**

* * *

_**Chapter 15: A Wonderful Name **_

* * *

Hermione once again found herself in the bathroom hunched over the toilet. 'Why in the bloody hell do they call it morning sickness when it happens all throughout the day?' She asked herself, as she wiped her mouth and sat down on the tiled bathroom floor. 

It had been about two weeks since she found out she was pregnant. And most of the time during those two weeks she found herself in the position she was in now. Retching everything ate that day.

Her professors and taken her condition lightly. They gave her lighter assignments then the rest of their students and told her to relax. Except one of her professors, which was Professor Snape: The Greasy Git. He still gave her the same amount of work as everyone else and she thanked him for that. She didn't want to be put aside because of her being pregnant. She thought that if Muggle women could to their daily routines while pregnant, she could too and she would.

Hermione stood up and went to the sink, taking her toothbrush and brushing her teeth. She wished that Draco was with her, but he had to go to the library and get a book from Madam Pince for research on a Charms essay.

It seemed that he was always studying. Hermione laughed as she put her toothbrush away, she was usually the bookworm and it now looked as if she had rubbed off on him.

But, it was good that he was getting all his work done, because once it was done they got to spend time together.

Harry and Ron still didn't talk to her and she was alright with that, because she had her other friends: Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Pavarti, and Professor Kay. Yes, Hermione and Professor Kay now not only had a Teacher/Student relationship, but a friendship as well. Professor Kay, helped her out when she needed it and gave her books about being pregnant and Hermione was grateful for that.

Hermione went down to the common room and sat down putting a hand on her flat stomach. She thought about when she would swell up like a watermelon. She hoped and prayed that Draco would still love her and she could feel tears slip from her eyes. 'Damn hormones.' Hermione thought. And then looked to the portrait hole to see Draco walk in. He saw her and immediately went to her side.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Are you still going to love me when I'm fat?" She wailed out.

Draco couldn't help but smile and laugh a small laugh. He snaked his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple, "I'll always love you." He told her truthfully.

"You promise?" She asked her eyes watery and a few tears trailing down her face.

"I promise." He stated.

Hermione smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips. The light lip lock soon turning into an all out heated make-out session.

-

A month went by and Christmas was just around the corner. Some student had gone home early, as others stayed because either their families didn't celebrate the most loved holiday or they didn't have families to celebrate with.

Hermione was happy that she had Draco, because without him she would have mourned Christmas. She had always celebrated with her parents and now they were gone. She, was just happy that she had him and in a couple months she'd have a bundle of joy also.

Thinking about her little boy growing inside her, Hermione rubbed the small bulge protruding from her stomach. She smiled and then frowned, her son needed a name, she couldn't always refer to him as her 'little boy' or 'son' or even 'it', as her friends had called him a couple times. And just as if her thoughts were heard a book popped up on the coffee table. Hermione grabbed for it and then leaned back in her chair. Their was a letter with it. She tore it open and read aloud:

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't help, but think that you may need this. I hope it comes in handy and that you will choose one from the many listed. Remember, Draco needs to help out on this also. Tell, him that he needs to slow it down on the studying and think about his family. That boy does need a name..._

_You Friend,_

**Kaytrina**

Hermione smiled and then looked down at the book. The title reading: _Baby Names_. Hermione laughed and then heard Draco enter the common room.

"Hey, luv." He greeted and walked over to her looking down at what she was looking at from behind the chair. "What you got there?"

"Just a little present from Kaytrina." Hermione stated. Looking up at him with a smile, "She says that you need to 'slow down on the studying' and help me out with the name picking for our son."

"Oh, really." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, really." Hermione said smirking back.

"Well, all right then." Draco said and walked over to the couch. Plopping down and getting comfortable, "Read off."

-

Hermione was now in the middle of the book and every name she said was always, 'too stupid', 'too corky', 'too lame', or 'just not acceptable'.

Hermione just started naming names off at the random, "Bernard?"

"I don't think so." Draco scoffed.

"Orion?"

"No."

"Conrad?"

"I don't think so."

"Evander?"

"Hmm...Evander Malfoy? I don't like the ring to that."

"Damon?"

"Maybe."

"Really?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Sure."

"What about Leo?" Hermione asked.

"Leo?"

"Yes, it says: Late Latin name meaning 'lion', ultimately from Greek 'leon'. This was the name of 13 Ministers of Magic and several Byzantine emperors. Another famous bearer was Leo Tolstoy, a Russia novelist whose works include 'War and Peace' and 'Anna Karenina'. Leo is also the name of a constellation and the fifth sign of the zodiac." Hermione read off.

"I really don't want my son named after a cluster of stars."

"Fine how about Cormac?"

"No! I had an uncle Cormac twice removed and he was a perverted basterd, always looking in on my mum and aunts when they were getting dressed." Draco fumed.

"Ok, then." She said and then rubbed her tummy and looking down, "Your name will not be Cormac." She assured her unborn child playfully.

Draco gave her a glare and she just smiled up at him.

"How about Pegasus?" Hermione asked looking down at the book.

"I _will not _whatsoever put that name upon my child. It's absurd." Draco protested.

Hermione glared she really like the name, "Fine." she muttered and went back to looking over the list of names, "Oh, my gods!" She screeched.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"They actually have 'Dung' as a name in here." She said laughing.

"No way." Draco said looked up trying to read were it said that, but it was hard trying to read upside down.

"All it says is that it 'Means 'brave and heroic' in Vietnamese" Hermione told him. Draco laughed, "We sure bloody hell are not naming our child that." She confirmed. "How about Valentine?"

"No."

"Ok, what about Wyatt?"

"I don't like it."

"Valerius?"

"That's way better then Valentine." Draco told her.

Hermione nodded, "I agree, but what about Riddick?" She asked.

"Riddick?"

"Yeah, it says that it's a very rare name and that only one known wizard was ever named that. 'Riddick Walderhilk was one of the most talented and intelligent wizards known to the wizarding world. He helped build Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was founded by the four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Walderhilk was also the first Minister of Magic, but soon after creating the Ministry of Magic he disappeared and was never heard from again. Some say that he's still alive while others think that he died of old age.'" Hermione read.

"That sound as if it were out of one of the books in the library." Draco told her.

"I like that name." Hermione stated, not paying attention to what Draco said.

"You do?"

"Yes, Both Riddick and Valerius."

"Valerius Riddick Malfoy?" Draco said trying to see if it sounded right, "Riddick Valerius Malfoy?"

"Oh, that's perfect." Hermione squealed. Jumping up and going to the couch, giving Draco a squeeze of a life-time. "I love 'Riddick Valerius Malfoy'. It sounds wonderful." She smiled and started to kiss him. Draco grinned kissing Hermione back.

-

The next day Hermione and Draco were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Once in they walked up to his desk and sat in the deep purple satin chairs. Dumbledore looked down at them smiling and the twinkle present in his eye.

"Hermione. Draco." He said their names, "The Ministry has been notified about the baby. And Cornelius Fudge as instructed me to notify you both that you have until after Christmas to wed."

Draco and Hermione both stared at Dumbledore and then Hermione broke the awkward silence, "Wed?"

"Yes, you two have to be married."

Hermione smiled and looked at Draco who she could see was smiling all the same. "When?" Draco asked.

"As soon as possible. Christmas is only a few days away." Dumbledore stated.

"There's not enough time to plan." Hermione stated a little worried.

"Well, the Minister has given me this to give you." Dumbledore said and handed over a small letter to Hermione.

After ripping the letter open and scanning over it she handed in over to Draco.

_Dear,_

_Mr. Malfoy & Ms. Granger_

_I believe I should be congratulating you and I hope that the news I am to bring is not too straight forward, you two will be married tomorrow. Yes, I know it is soon, but since you Ms. Granger are a Muggle-Born it is only necessary that you follow the new Marriage Law that was made two weeks ago and only passed a week ago. And since you have conceived a baby with Mr. Malfoy, it is only necessary that you marry him. For, single mothers in the Wizarding World are looked upon as tramps, not that I am regarding you, Ms. Granger, as one, just wanting to get across the point. _

_Now, you both are to be expected at the Department of Marriage on the twelfth floor at the Ministry of Magic. You may invite whoever you please, but please make it under the lines of eight or less people. I myself will be their as well as Amyetia Dwells, who is their to have you sign the Marriage papers. _

_Sincerely,_

**Cornelius Fudge**

_Minister of Magic_

_The Ministry of Magic _

"Tomorrow?" He said in disbelief.


	16. Sacred Vows

**Thank you for the Reviews. Love 'em and can't get enough of 'em! lol! **

**I hope you all like this Chapter. **

**R&R if you will...and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Sacred Vows**_

* * *

Once Draco and Hermione were dismissed from Dumbledore's office, they went straight to the Head Common Room and settled on the green couch, snuggling. Both still a little shocked that they were going to get married tomorrow.

"Really, all I want to invite is Zabini and Professor Snape." Draco told her, breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded her head, knowing that Blaize was Draco's best friend and Snape his Godfather. Hermione thought about who she wanted to invite. She wished her parents were still alive. She really wanted her father to give her away. But, before she could come to tears with the mere thought of them she pushed them to the side of her mind. "I really wish that Harry and Ron were still talking to me."

Draco looked down at her, "Would you really invite them?" He asked.

"Yes, we knew each other ever since the first year. We've done everything together and even though they've been complete gits this starting year, doesn't mean I don't still love them." She told Draco and he nodded a plan brewing.

"I think I'm going to ask Dumbledore to give me away." She said.

"He'd like that." Draco said with a small laugh.

"I also want Ginny and Luna their. They've helped me a lot and also, Kaytrina and Van and Professor McGonagall." Hermione stated and Draco nodded his agreement. He had recently started hanging out with Van and found that vampires, or well, half vampires weren't really that bad. Though he found it rather gross when Van would drink hogs blood from a goblet.

"I guess we got our eight, then." Draco said and Hermione looked up at him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." She told him.

His silver eyes penetrated her with love, "I love you, too." He replied.

-

Later in the evening Draco tried to track down two people he really didn't want to speak to, but he wasn't thinking about himself at the moment, he was thinking about Hermione. When Draco saw the Quidditch Practice sheet he saw that the Gryffindor team was practicing that day, so he went to the Quidditch Pitch and stood in the middle of the field. Watching as Captain Potter shot off orders at his team. He saw Ginny waving down at him and he gave her a smile and waved back. She soon deserted the rest of the Gryffindor Team and landed on the ground next to Draco.

"Is Hermione ok?" She asked a little worried.

"She's just fine, she wants you to be there for the wedding." Telling her this made her squeal and give Draco a huge hug. Draco just laughed, "Also, I was wondering if you could tell Potter and Weas...you brother, if they could come down here for a minute?"

Ginny nodded and then kicked off the ground, flying up and over to Harry. Telling him and Ron to get their feet on the ground.

Once both of them landed, they both gave Draco a glare, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Asked Harry harshly.

"I know I'm not your favorite person." He said and Ron snorted, "But..." Draco said through gritted teeth, "Hermione needs you. She wants you to be there."

"Where?" The dunderheads asked in unison.

"The wedding." Draco told them.

"What?!" They both yelled.

"With, Hermione being a Muggle-Born, she has to go by the new Marriage Law and since she's already caring our child, we're getting married tomorrow." He told them.

"Tomorrow!" Ron yelled.

"Yes, tomorrow. And she really wants you two to be there. She misses you guys." Draco said seething inside, not believing that he was doing what he was doing.

Harry and Ron were both quiet and then Ron kicked back up into the air and started to practice. Harry just stood their for a moment, staring at Draco and then after a second he too was back in the air; practicing.

-

Hermione had said the password, watched as the gargoyle stepped aside, and now she was walking up the steps. She knocked on the headmasters door and waited.

"Enter." She heard his humble voice and she stepped in, closing the doors behind her and walking up to his desk. "Ms. Granger, back so soon?" The twinkly eyed headmaster said. She gave him a smile and then he said, "Please, sit." And he gestured to one of his deep purple satin chairs.

"Sir, since my father has...passed. I was wondering...hoping actually that you may give me away tomorrow?" She asked.

Albus Dumbledore's smile had tripled in size and the twinkle in his eye shone more bright than ever. "I'd love to, Hermione." He told her.

Hermione smiled and stood up rounding the desk an taking the lovable headmaster into a hug, "Thank you, Sir." She said and a single tear made it's way down her face.

Dumbledore returned the hug and patted her back, "No, thank you" He said, "And formalities are not needed, Hermione. Call me Albus." He said as they parted and Hermione nodded with a smile.

-

The next day Hermione sat in Kaytrina and Van's chambers. She sat on a black leather couch, dressed in a simple white summer dress.

"You look beautiful." Said Van with his Romanian accent as he came out of the kitchen with a tray a food and two goblets.

Hermione smiled and then looked at herself, "Sure, I don't look fat?" She asked with a laugh, as Van sat on a green leather chair across from her.

"Your with child, not fat." He said and handed her one of the goblets, "Pumpkin Juice." He said with a smile and when Hermione tried to peak at what was in his goblet he said, "You don't want to drink that." He said and picked up his goblet.

"Hogs blood?" She asked.

"Severus is right, you are a no-it-all aren't you?" He said with a smile.

Hermione laughed, "I guess you could say that." And she took a sip of her Pumpkin juice, grabbing a crumpet and taking a small bite.

"Nervous?" Van asked.

"I'm am getting married." Hermione said sarcastically and then went serious, "I'm sorry for taking the spot light."

Van gave her a weird look, "Spot light?"

"You and Kaytrina were getting married and now I am. And everyone's all got their knickers in a twist about it and forgetting about you guys." Hermione said taking another bite out of her crumpet.

Van smiled, "Kaytrina and I've been friends since childhood. If we can wait for over twenty years to get engaged we can wait a couple days to get married." He told her reassuringly. "So don't think you are taking this...Spot Light." Hermione gave him a warm smile. Over the small time she'd known Van she had started to have feelings for him, not feelings like she has for Draco, but one's like she had for Harry and Ron. He was like a brotherly figure.

The chambers portrait hole opened and in walked, Albus, Ginny, Luna and Kaytrina. All giving her warm smiles. "It's time." Albus stated.

Van helped Hermione to her feet and Hermione brushed the crumpet flakes off of her dress. Resting a hand on the small bulge of her stomach.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Ginny and Luna said together.

"Very, beautiful." Said Kaytrina, walking over to her and bringing Hermione into a hug.

"Thank you all." Hermione said on the verge of tears as her and Kaytrina parted.

Dumbledore walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready my dear." He asked and Hermione nodded her head.

-

In Dumbledore's office Draco stood with Zabini at his side, Severus sitting in one of the eight chairs, and Minerva dusting off Draco's tuxedo like robes, soon after taking a seat herself in one of the eight chairs.

Zabini took a step closer to Draco, "Any word on Potter and Weasley?" He asked and Draco shook his head sadly, at least he tried, "Them gits." Zabini stated and then stepped back into place as Dumbledore's office doors opened and in came Ginny, Luna, Kaytrina, and Van who all took a seat. Soon followed by, Dumbledore escorting Hermione.

Draco couldn't keep his eye's off her. He could see the small bulge of her stomach and smiled at the thought of his son growing inside of her.

Dumbledore then joined Draco and Hermione's hands and then sat in a chair next to Minerva.

Fudge came up to the stand before Draco and Hermione and said, "I, Cornelius Fudge am proud to see that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have loved ones here today. And before I let Amyetia take over, I must say that I am proud that the both of you have put away your difference and come together here today in love." And with a smile he stepped aside and a woman with dirty blonde hair stood before them.

"We are gathered here today to unite the souls of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, in the presence of the Gods, family, and friends." Amyetia smiled and looking among the quests she asked, "Who gives the bride away?"

Albus stood up and said, "I, Albus Dumbledore." And then he sat back down.

Looking back to the couple she said, "Please face each other, hand in hand." And they did so. "You have both agreed upon the Sacred Vow Wedding, but you also have asked to rearrange some things and make them your own." Amyetia then whispered, so only Draco and Hermione could hear, "Hope you remembered them" she smiled and Draco and Hermione couldn't help but snort. Now, raising her voice so everyone could hear she said, "Draco?"

Draco squeezed Hermione's hands and smiled, looking deep into her eyes he started his vows, "I, Draco Malfoy, take thee, Hermione Granger, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true and loving companion. On this wondrous day, in the presence of the Gods, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you and support you in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to respect you and to protect you from harm, to honor you and to provide for your well-being, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hermione felt the tears streaming down her face at his vows.

Minerva, Kaytrina, Ginny and Luna also, found themselves in tears.

"Hermione?" Came Amyetia's voice.

Hermione swallowed and squeezed Draco's hands as he did hers, "I, Hermione Granger, take thee, Draco Malfoy to be my husband," Hermione felt more happy tears roll down her face, " knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true and loving companion. On this..." She smiled, "wondrous day, in the presence of the Gods, our relatives, and our friends as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as you wife, I will always be with you and support you in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow. I promise to love you completely, to console and comfort you during difficult times, to encourage you to achieve you full potential, to laugh with you and to grieve with you, to share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She said still smiling and tears still coming down her cheeks.

Amyetia was silent for a moment as the couple gazed into each others eyes, then Fudge cleared his throat and Amyetia jumped slightly. Getting back to her senses she asked, "Are their any objections?"

Draco and Hermione looked at their little crowd, happy that no one objected. And Amyetia smiled, "Then by the power of the Gods vested in me, I pronounce you...Husband and Wife. Please place your right hands on this scroll." Draco and Hermione did so and suddenly silver bands appeared on their wedding fingers. Draco's plain silver and Hermione's silver with small diamonds all around it. Amyetia opened the scroll and saw their signatures embedded inside, from when they touched it. Looking back to the couple she said to Draco, "You may kiss the bride."

Draco smiled and put a hand on either side of her face brushing away the tears with his thumbs he brought his lips to hers and lightly kissed his wife. Hermione, returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck. Clapping then erupted throughout the room, but that only made Draco and Hermione kiss even more passionately.


	17. Dumbledore's Other Side

**Thank you for the Reviews! I just can't help but love them! And as you can see I will be continuing this story. :)**

**I'm glad you all like the last chapter and I know this one is extremely short, but this is all I have for tonight. I've been trying to update daily, so I'll try for a longer chapter tomorrow. :)**

**R&R...**

**And also, Happy Holiday, eveyone:)**

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Dumbledore's Other Side**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge were dueling in an argument after everyone had left. This argument most certainly involving the newlyweds. Albus wanted to draw his wand and hex the so called 'Minister of Magic.' Thankfully, Albus could keep his emotions under control. 

"I can't believe we had the wedding in your office, Albus! It's just so incredibly unceremonious!" The git of a Minister hollered.

"Oh, shut it, Cornelius." The usually twinkly eyed, but now fuming Headmaster seethed.

"Excuse me, Albus?" Fudge asked shocked.

"You heard me loud and clear!" Albus said glaring at the wide eyed Minister.

Fudge shuttered under Dumbledore's glare, "All I am saying..." But, before he could finish Dumbledore interjected.

"Is that Ms. Granger, or well, now Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy should have married in that hell hole, you call the 'Department of Marriage.'" Dumbledore scoffed, if any of his colleagues or students had seen him they would have thought that Lord Voldemort himself was possessing him, "Hermione has been under a lot of stress, having to be resorted into a new house, her friends shunning her out, her parents deaths, now she is caring a child and you know very well that the moment she would have stepped into the Ministry she would have been under never-ending stress, which you also know can cause the unborn harm." Fudge was about to disagree, but Dumbledore went on, "The Ministry is filled with all sorts of stressful things and you have no right to disagree, Cornelius. The place has an eerie feeling that you can feel before you even walk through the doors, yelling coming from the Department of Mysteries at all times, not to mention the rotten smell that comes from the Department of Unexplained Deaths."

"You make the Ministry out as if it were Azkaban, Albus." Fudge said with a sigh.

"Yes I do and in fact, I think the Ministry a small version of Azkaban, the only difference being that the Ministry doesn't have cells for it's prisoners." Albus said matter of factly. Once again Cornelius Fudge was shocked by the words coming from the usually loving, but now fuming Headmaster. "We had the right to throw the wedding in my office, Hermione had the right to have a stress-free wedding. Now, please get out of my office, before I blow Hogwarts and all within, into the depths of the great lake, and if you don't I'll make sure that every paper's first page titles, '_Cornelius Fudge causes the ruin of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.'"

At that Fudge disappeared, rather quickly, with a 'pop'.

A laugh started in the corner of the room and Albus sighed and sunk into his comfortable chair rubbing his temples from the headache the blasted Minister of Magic caused, 'More like 'Minister of Insanity.' Dumbledore thought.

"Albus, I don't think I've ever seen that crack pot apparate so fast." Said the Potions Master with a laugh.

"I don't think I've ever gotten that...outraged." Albus said still rubbing his temples.

Severus made his way towards the old Headmaster, "Take this. I'd thought that you might need it." He said handing him a syrupy solution in a vile.

"Draught of Peace?" Albus asked, "I might not be anxious, but I'm sure it will help my agitation. Thank you, Severus." Albus said giving a weak smile, before downing the thick liquid.

Severus just gave a nod and made his way towards the door, once opening it he slightly turned around and gave the old Headmaster a smile, "It's good to see there's another side of Albus Dumbledore, one that's not completely...what's the word...Nice?"

Dumbledore gave a small laugh, "Only you could see that as a good thing, Severus." Severus' smile only grew and then he left. Dumbledore was now left with only himself, well Faux too. He looked to the magnificent, beautiful bird, forgetting the argument he just played a role in. Now, his thoughts wondered to how he was going to protect Hermione and Draco, not to mention their unborn child. Dumbledore new that my tomorrow evening every newspaper would have some sort of article about the Granger/Malfoy wedding. He also new that by tomorrow evening Voldemort would know about the wedding. Dumbledore just hoped that he could keep the Prophecy under wraps. He knew that everyone that knew would keep in to themselves and he trusted them all to keep it to themselves, even Luna. If they all can keep it from Draco and Hermione, they sure can keep in from leaking out to Voldemort, Dumbledore thought, or well,...Hoped.


	18. The Worry

**Another chapter. :)**

**R&R. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 18: The Worry_**

* * *

Christmas and New Years had come and past. It was now January and still as cold as ever. It was the 28th and Hermione was four months along. Her stomach showing only a little more, but still not really noticeable. It had been a funny day, because her Professors, or at least the one's that didn't know or weren't at her wedding, kept calling her Ms. Granger and when she'd correct them, they'd stare at her shell shocked. Especially Hagrid, who was not only her Care for Magical Creatures Professor, but also a dear friend to her. 

She felt horrible for not inviting him to her wedding, but during the beginning of school and through her whole ordeal she liked to call her life, she hadn't spoken to him much and she sadly had to admit, she forgot about him.

But, now she found herself standing infront of the forbidden forest staring at small little creatures walking around the grass. Hagrid said they were called 'Amortens'. They slightly resembled a horse, except they looked as if their skin were made out of a purple leather and their eyes were a violet color. They were by far beautiful creatures, but their sharp fanged vampire teeth that stuck out, made them slightly horrific, even if they were the size of a small dog. And as Hermione got to thinking about the name of the creatures it struck her, and she raised her hand.

"Yes, H'mione?" Hagrid asked his eyes lighting up for the fact that a student had a question.

"These, Amortens aren't '_Amortiens_' are they?" Hermione asked with a smile, for she already new the answer and she couldn't believe that Hagrid could get his hands on a few, no! Not a few; a whole herd!

Hagrid's smile only widened, "Why yes H'mione they are."

"What are you two, bloody blabbering about?" Asked one very irritated Pansy Parkinson.

Hagrid and Hermione looked at Pansy, eyebrows up and Draco gave Parkinson a glare.

Hagrid and Hermione looked at each other, "Why don't you explain, H'mione?" Hagrid suggested. Harry and Ron just looked at Hagrid in disbelief, they couldn't believe he was acting so.

Hermione gave Hagrid a smile, "Thank you, Professor." she said and then turned to the class, "The Amortens or known as '_Amortiens_' are the creatures that give the Amortentia Love Potion it's great affect. Those teeth..." She said giving the Amortens a look, "...give off venom. It's said that the powerful Gods of love were in control of these creatures, giving them orders to bite certain victims. Causing these so-called victims to fall in love with the first person they see. After centuries Witch's and Wizards always wished to bottle up the Amortens powerful venom, but's it's very hard. Seeing that the only way to get the venom without getting bitten, was to kill the Amortens and the Ministry and many others found that killing the Amortens would soon fall to their extinction, so there were laws confirming that only Potion Masters could ever do such a terrible thing and that's why Amortentia is so rare of a Potion, because there are very few Potions Master. Also, because the very few Potion Master would never dare kill such a fantastic creature." Hermione stated proudly.

Draco smiled at his beautiful, smart, pregnant wife and when she caught his gaze she stated to blush, she couldn't help it. Even if they were married, his looks still gave her butterflies. He gave her a wink and she blushed even more.

"Thank you, H'mione." Hagrid said grinning.

"No problem, Professor." She said and smiled up at the half-giant, her cheeks still red as ever. She then gracefully started to walk over to Draco. That's when it happened. When the slow motion took place.

She saw Pansy Parkinson's foot out their, but she kept moving, she was too shocked to stop. Soon, she found a small, slight scream escape from her throat and she fell face down. She felt pain and she rolled to her side with the help of Draco, who was asking her question, that she blocked out. She put a hand on her stomach and looked up at Draco whose face was full of worry, a single tear slipping down her cheek, "The baby." She whispered before unconsciousness took over.

-

A day. A day went by and Hermione hadn't woken up. She laid in the Infirmary all twenty-four hours. People came in and out to see how she was. Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, almost every Gryffindor, some Slytherin girls who Hermione had befriended, and of course Blaize Zabini, who had become one of Hermione's best friends. Draco Malfoy, however, never came in and out of the infirmary to see how she was doing, do to the fact that he sat by her side and never moved, holding her hand in his, waiting for her to wake up. Draco Malfoy was going to keep to every word of his sacred vows.

Kaytrina walked into the Infirmary and put a hand on Draco's shoulder making him look back at her. He took a deep breath and let it go. He was glad she was here. She always seemed to make him less unnerved, less scared.

"How is she doing?" Kaytrina asked.

"Pomfrey hasn't confirmed anything, yet." He said and looked at Hermione. Seeing her looking that way, almost lifeless, brought Draco to tears. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know anything." He said trying to hide his tear-struck face.

Kaytrina half smiled, "And for once in my life neither do I." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She had forgotten about the Prophecy all together. She stared down at this girl that was her student and friend, a girl that herself and many of the other staff could call family. She damned her _gift_. Her _curse_! She just wished that she could see something, it didn't have to be anything big. Kaytrina didn't mind if it was microscopically small. Anything that indicated that the unconscious girl before her, not to mention the child that grew within, would live a strong and healthy life, would be just fine. She want something, anything. She would welcome the siring pain with open arms, just for a glimpse. But, their was nothing. "I'll leave you." She said and then left him in the infirmary.

Draco rested his head on the edge of the Hospital bed and thought. 'Maybe if we were never...' 'Don't even think that. If she knew you were thinking that, she'd slap you upside the head.' 'I know. I shouldn't even have thought...' 'Your right you shouldn't have thought that. She's the love of our life. You've never felt love before she came along. She's our wife and she's carrying our son you...!' 'I know. I know. I'm a dunderhead.' 'I was going more along the lines of stupid, idiotic, ungrateful, selfish, damned, basterd; who deserves to rot in hell.' 'I guess I deserve that.' 'Of course you do.'... A long pause made it's way into the metal conversation and Draco could swear that he could hear his mind sighing. 'I love her.' He thought. 'I know.' 'I wish she'd wake up. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go.' 'I know.' Draco's mind told him sadly.

Hours went by and suddenly, his hand moved. He lifted his head up to see Hermione moving her arm and starting to stir. His eyes wide open, hoping that she'd open her eyes, wishing to every god that she would.

Hermione couldn't smell the fresh outdoors, so she knew that she was no longer in front of the Forbidden Forest. Then it all came back to her, she had just finished telling about the purpose of the Amortens, she started walking back to Draco's side when she saw Parkinson's foot outstretched before her, she was too shocked to stop and then, she didn't remember.

Hermione opened her eyes, and looked around, her face coming upon a hopeful looking Draco. She was soon engulfed with a hug and her face was being showered with kisses. For a moment, she welcomed it, but then when he back away, her hand went to her stomach and she looked away from Draco; tears forming in her eyes. She brought her free hand to her mouth, a gasp escaping from her lips. She looked back to him a couple tears slipping down her smooth cheeks.

"The baby?" Her voice cracked. "He's not...my baby's not..."

Draco's eyes widened and he grabbed Hermione's handa, "Oh, no, no, no." He said and brought her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles, "He's just fine. Riddick is fine." He assured her.

Hermione closed her eyes and relief flooded through her. She took a deep breath and let it go, "Thank the gods." She said and brought a hand to her growing stomach.

Draco kissed the knuckles of the hand he still clutched, "I was so worried." He told her, "A lot of people were worried. You had a lot of visitors." Hermione looked at him hopefully and he shook his head, "No, they didn't come." He said trying to lose the malice in his voice at the very thought of Potter and Weasley. Hermione just nodded her head.

"Oh, well." She said staging a small smile, "I decided, when they stopped talking to me, that they were no longer a part of my life." She said, more to herself then Draco. Draco gave her hands a small squeeze and then she scooted over and patted the space next to her. Draco smiled and climbed onto the Hospital bed, taking his place beside his wife.


	19. The Two Visions

**Love the reviews, Thank you all:)**

**Here's another chapter. I hope it ok. **

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: The Two Visions**_

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the very comfortable green couch with a basket full of sweets from Honeydukes. Ginny and Luna had dropped it off for her and now she sat in bliss as she took a bite out of a Chocolate Frog. 'Mmm.' She thought as she felt the milky chocolate melt in her mouth.

The portrait hole opened and in stepped, not her blonde haired silver eyed husband, but her black curly haired vampire friend. Hermione smiled at him as he walked over and sat in the red chair.

"Hungry?" He asked with a small laugh.

Hermione gave him a small glare, "It's not my fault Riddick is so hungry." She said rubbing her stomach.

Van laughed and then swiped the basket away from her.

"Hey..." Hermione wined, "Those are mine." She pouted and Van laughed even more.

"I just want to see what you got here." He said looking through the basket filled of sweets. Seeing that it was filled with Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans, Jelly Slugs, Acid Pops, Sugar Quills, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, and the usual traditional toffees and nougats, coconut ices and fudge. And Dumbledore would be proud, seeing that there were even a few boxes of Lemon Drops. Surprisingly he picked up a lollipop and stared at it, "What's this doing in here?" He asked.

Hermione laughed, "Maybe Ginny and Luna knew you were coming and thought they'd get you a nice treat as well." She told him.

Van smiled and ripped the wrapper off and plopped the blood flavored lollipop in his mouth.

"Good?" Asked Hermione and Van nodded as she started chewing one of the Bertie Botts' Beans. Her face scrunched up with disgust. She spit the bean in her hand and looked at it her face still all scrunched up. "Ugh, that was disgusting!" She exclaimed. Van just smiled at her, trying to keep his laughter in. Hermione threw the bean down and then grabbed a piece of toffee. "What's, Draco up to?"She asked.

"Patrolling the outer limits of Hogwarts." He told her.

"Ah." She said nodding her head, "He's never going to graduate from Hogwarts if Dumbledore keeps giving him all these stake outs." Hermione said grabbing another piece of toffee.

"Albus, has his reasons, Hermione." Van told her looking serene.

"I know, it's just after what happened with Parkinson..." Hermione could have sworn she heard Van growl, "...He's just got a lot more work. Guarding and school, alike. If he's not doing one he's doing the other. I never get time with him anymore." She pouted.

"What that Parkinson girl did, gives Dumbledore all the right to send Draco patrolling. Her being a Slytherin, could very well mean that she's working with Voldemort." Van told her, his Romanian accent rising a little.

Hermione just stared at him for a moment, "I'm a Slytherin, Draco and Blaize are Slytherins. Do you see us clutching our arms and running off to follow orders for that vile man?" She asked. "Sure, Pansy is jealous, but I wouldn't say she's a Death Eater." Hermione told him.

"Draco _was_ one." Van informed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, '_was_' being past tense. Professor Snape _was_ one as well." She affirmed.

Van gave a small laugh, "I suppose you have a point."

"I haven't even made my point, yet." Hermione stated, "Parkinson is too in control with herself, to let anyone else tell her what to do. Her parents aren't Death Eaters, so there's really little chance she's one."Hermione said. The thought about Pansy was starting to give her headache.

Van gave a nod, "Maybe I should go." He said standing up, "I'll see you later, Hermione." And he started to walk towards the portrait.

"Hope you like the lollipop!" Hermione called after him and she could here him laughing even as the portrait shut behind him.

-

It was past midnight when Draco finally came in from his so-called work. He saw his beautiful wife laying on the couch; asleep. He smiled and went over to her, picking her up into his arms. She started to stir a little and her eyes slightly opened.

"Draco?" She asked softly.

"Yes, luv. It's me." He told her in a whisper.

"What time is it?" She asked snuggling up to his chest and he walked up the stairs.

"Past midnight, darling." He said as he walked into their bedroom.

"Why are you home so late?" She asked her eyes now closed.

Draco laughed slightly as he laid her down on the bed and covered her up, "Interrogate me tomorrow, luv. Sleep for now." He told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Rounding the bed he went to his side and stripped down to his boxers. Getting into the bed he put an arm around Hermione and fell into a deep sleep.

-

Kaytrina held her head. She was on the ground in hers and Van's rooms. The pain was excruciating. She felt as if her head was going to split in two. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was on the verge of pulling her hair out. Her fingers tightened around her hair, making fists and she started to scream.

Van was walking up the steps to his and Kaytrina's portrait hole, when he heard screaming and it was Kaytrina. Van started running towards the portrait and it just swung open and there he saw her. On the ground screaming out. He ran to her side. "Kaytrina!" He tried yelling over her screams. When she didn't respond and her screams became louder he picked her up and laid her on the couch and did the only thing that he knew would stop some of the pain: He brought his lips to hers and soon her pain became his.

Van saw it all. What was supposed to be the future. He saw it. And it was dark and gloomy. A man that's eyes looked serpent like sat in a throne and a blonde young man sat at his side. There was a flash and the scenery soon changed. Everything was peaceful and serene. The same blonde young man stood on the front steps of Hogwarts beside Dumbledore. Then it was over.

Van opened his eyes and backed away from Kaytrina. She was now hyperventilating and he brought her into his arms. This was how it was. If he was there while she had one of her..._visions_, he would take some of her pain away by making the connection so they could share the vision.

Van gently moved away the hair that was in her face. He couldn't believe what _they_ had saw. The Prophecy had just taken a leap. It wasn't just that Hermione's and Draco's son would destroy all the evil wizards and save the wizarding world, but he would choose. He would choose if he either wanted to rule along with the wizards like Voldemort or live in a carefree world along side wizards like Dumbledore.

Kaytrina's breathing had calmed and she was snuggling close to Van. She couldn't let Voldemort have Riddick. She had to speak to Dumbledore and now.

Kaytrina stood up and grabbed Van's hand, dragging him out of the portrait hole and up the many flights of stairs. Soon, they were in front of the gargoyle.

"Nerds." Kaytrina said and the gargoyle jumped aside. Van gave her a confused look and she only said, "Don't ask."

Stepping into the landing they strode towards his office doors and burst through. Dumbledore looked up from his writing and stared at his welcomed intruders. Kaytrina and Van walked up to the desk and Dumbledore could see the fear in the both of their eyes.

"What is wrong?" He asked and set his quill down.

Both, Kaytrina and Van told of what they saw and they repeated it over four or five times, once Dumbledore called in the rest of the Staff and then the Order, which did not include Mr. Malfoy.

Kaytrina and Van now sat in the purple satin chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Kaytrina's eyes were closed and Van was pinching the brim of his nose.

Everyone in the room was silent. Each and everyone thinking of what to do. 'What could they do? What was the right approach to take?' and many other questions roamed throughout all of their minds.

"Please... everyone...stop thinking so much..." Kaytrina begged. Van reached out and took one of her hands and Severus came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think that we should just wait it out." Dumbledore stated and everyone looked at him as if he were mad, except Kaytrina, Lupin, Severus, and Van.

"But, Albus..." Alastor started.

"We should wait this out... and only when the time comes, will we make our decision." He told them all.

"But, what about the child? If he does choose the... good side, shouldn't he be trained?" Asked Bill Weasley.

"Yes, the child will be trained. In all the assets he will need. But, that is all. If this were different, for intense, if there were only one vision, then maybe we could take all of the precautions, but... there were two. One: The boy will take Voldemort's side. Two: He will join us and defeat all evil." Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Lets us pray... that he will make the right choice. For that is all we can do." With that everyone just nodded.

"Also, remember." Dumbledore announced, "That we have years until this 'choice'. For both, Kaytrina and Van said that he is about seventeen in both visions." Dumbledore gave a small hopeful smile and then stood from his desk and left.


	20. The Foreseen Light

**Thank you for the Reviews! I love them as always.**

**And I'm sorry about the delay. I've been sick and really struggleing over how I want this to go. And I know this chapter may sound cheesy, but please bare with me. The next chapter should be somewhat better.**

**R&R...please...**

* * *

_**Chapter 20: The Foreseen Light**_

* * *

Hermione was sleeping in her and Draco's bed. The covers pulled up to her shoulders. She was dreaming of her life with her husband and newborn baby boy. It was a beautiful and peaceful. Then it was all torn away, with the pain. Hermione sat up and held her stomach and winced. She looked down and the sheets were soaked. 

"Oh, Gods." She breathed and got up hunched over in pain and walked out of the bedroom. She got to the stairs, one hand on her large stomach and the other holding onto the railing for dear life. She stepped down each step, the pain getting worse. Finally, she got down and walked out of the portrait. Every corridor seemed empty. She wished that Draco didn't have to go off to patrol. She wanted him with her. Not out scouting the grounds.

"Ahh." She yelled as the pain got even worse, "Someone...please...!"

"Hermione. Oh, god...What's wrong?" Someone was asking. She looked up and saw red hair.

"Ron, she's in labor." A girl's voice said. Hermione saw another red head.

"Ginny?" Hermione cried.

"Hermione, it ok." Ginny said and put Hermione's arm around her shoulder, so that her weight was on her.

"Labor?" Ron asked.

"Yes! Labor, Ronald!" Ginny yelled at her brother, "Now, move. So, I can take her to Pomfrey." Ron moved and Ginny helped Hermione.

-

Hermione was now laying in one of the Hospital Beds. Madam Pomfrey had gotten her in her own room and given her a Potion to ease the pain. But, that didn't mean the pain was gone. The old Medi-Witch was examining Hermione to see how long it would be until it was alright to push when the doors burst open and a disheveled Draco Malfoy ran through.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes wide.

Poppy just smiled, "You wife is about to give birth to your son." She told him.

Draco looked to Hermione and a smile spread across his face. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said with a small smile.

-

Two hours later:

"DRACO MALFOY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Hermione's screams could be heard all throughout Hogwarts. "YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! YOU EGOTISTICAL SLYTHERIN!"

Draco held Hermione's hand and winced with every word she spat. He looked to the Medi-Witch and she just smiled and said, "It just the hormones talking." Pomfrey looked at Hermione, "Ok, sweety now push."

Hermione squeezed Draco's had and yelled out as she pushed, "Ahh..." Her breathing was erratic and beads of sweat were rolling down her face.

"Very good." Pomfrey said, "I can see a little bit of the head. Now, another good push and the head will be out."

Hermione took a deep breath and pushed, "Ahh..."

"Good, good, the head is out." Madam Pomfrey confirmed.

"Really?" Draco asked and stepped over to see, but quickly retreated back to Hermione's side.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione yelled, "I WANT YOU GONE! OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh, Mione, come on honey." Draco said.

"NO, OUT!" She yelled.

Draco could feel the tears prick the corners of his eyes and he started to walked away when Hermione's hand latched onto his arms and pulled him closer.

"No, don't go." She cried, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... I love you...So much, don't go." She sobbed.

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

"Ok, sweetheart, one more big push and that little guy will be out." Pomfrey said.

Hermione took a couple of breaths and then one big one and push, "Eh...eh...AHH..." She yelled and then slumped back into the bed.

After a moment of silence a babies cry rang throughout the room and Draco started laughing and crying. He kissed Hermione's cheek, as their beautiful baby boy was given to them. Hermione held him and more tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"Oh, gods." She said smiling down at her baby boy, "He's so...beautiful." She cried.

"Just like his mother." Draco said wiping away his tears.

"No, like his father." Hermione said kissing Draco softly on the lips. Looking back at their baby they both smiled, "He's just as we hoped." Hermione laughed, "He has his father's hair." She said slightly brushing a finger threw his blonde feathery hair.

"And his mothers eyes." Draco said, as their little boy looked up at them with big beautiful brown eyes.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the new family, "So, does this little man have a name I can send to the Ministry?" She asked.

Draco and Hermione glanced up at her and then back down at their little boy, "Yes," Draco said, "Riddick Valerius Malfoy."

"A wonderful name." Poppy told them and vanished out of the door and into a room filled with people. All their eyes went to her. "Their fine. Hermione...and Riddick." She smiled.

-

The next day was when everyone was allowed to visit. Three at a time it was. Ginny, Luna, and Blaize went first.

"Oh, he's beautiful." Ginny and Luna exclaimed and hugged Hermione.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Yeah, man...He's one cute little future Slytherin." Blaize said patting Draco on the shoulder.

"I want one Blaize." Ginny said.

Everyone looked back and fourth from Blaize to Ginny and back. Were they a couple? Blaize' eyes were wide and he started to stutter.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, "When did you too start dating?"

"Five month ago." Ginny said holding little Riddick.

"And you never told me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Blaize cut Hermione off, "Gin, first of all, your sixteen, second of all your parents would kill me, and third of all your brothers would bring me back from the dead, after your parents killed me, and kill be again."

Everyone started to laugh at the mention of, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all bringing him back and killing him. They then left when Kaytrina, Van, and Severus walked in.

"Oh, what a little prince." Kaytrina said as she held the little Prophecy. "You both did a wonderful job." Kaytrina told them, which made both Draco and Hermione blush.

Severus walked over to Hermione and held out a potion, "For the back pain, you'll have some for a week or so." He told her. Hermione smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said and gave him a hug, which surprised everyone, even Severus.

"Your welcome." He said and patted her back.

"Ok, let me see the little Malfoy." Van said to Kaytrina and soon, Riddick was in Van's arms. "Yes, you both did a wonderful job. Little prince indeed."

Hermione then nudged Draco In the side. He looked down at her and she nodded over to Kaytrina and Van. Draco took a deep breath and then said, "Um, Hermione and I was wondering." He started and they all looked to him. Van gave Riddick to Severus who smiled down at him, "Kaytrina. Van. We were wondering if you'd like to be Riddick's godparents?"

Kaytrina's eyes started to water and Van smile a wide smile showing off his fangs. They both nodded and said, "Yes."

"Oh, I think I'm going to cry." Kaytrina said making her way over to Hermione and hugging her.

"I think I am too." Hermione said and hugged Kaytrina back.

Van and Draco shook hands and then Van hugged Hermione and Kaytrina hugged Draco.

"Thank you both." Van said wrapping an arm around Kaytrina's waist.

"No thank you." Hermione said wiping away her tears.

Then, everyone looked to Severus as he was talking to Riddick, "I'm your Uncle Severus or Sev. Whatever you want to call me in the future. Hopefully I'll be here." Severus said and everyone started laughing.

-

After everyone had visited, Draco, Hermione, and Riddick were left alone for quality family time. Hermione laid in the hospital bed, along with Draco who was holding Riddick. Hermione'd head was resting on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco told her.

"I love you too, Draco."

"You know. I think this is probably the happiest I've ever been." He confessed.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm holding my son in my arms and lying next to my beautiful wife." He told her.

Hermione started to laugh, "You sound like an old man." She told him.

Draco laughed too, "I know. It's kind of creeping me out."

"Me too." she laughed.

"I'm going to teach him everything." Draco was now serious, "And I'm not going to be like my father. I promise you that." He said looking down at Hermione, "I will never raise a hand to our son, I promise." He stated.

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "I promise too." She said. "Not that my parents ever hit me, but, you know what I mean." Draco nodded and then they laid back and watched their son sleep.


	21. Loss of a Goddess

**Oooohhh...I love Reviews, thank you all:)**

**I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, I try my hardest to get them out...**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Don't worry it's not the last, a couple more will be made... I hope that you all like this chapter...My friends say that I'm taking the story into a relm of evil...hehehe... maybe I am, maybe I'm not...who know?**

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 21: Loss of a Goddess**_

* * *

All of the Order of the Phoenix sat in Dumbledore's office, all but Draco Malfoy and his beloved wife, for they were in their chambers having quality family time with their newborn son. 

Dumbledore was about to speak when Kaytrina interrupted, "Someone is coming." She foretold and before anyone could do anything a black cloud filled the room, lighting flashed, and the sound of thunder could be heard.

And now, standing before them was one of the beautiful twin goddesses. But not a smile touched her features. A straight line formed her lips. She looked grim and foreboding. Her once beautiful flowing dirty blonde hair, now hung limp around her face. She had bags under her beautiful blue eyes. And her once joyful white robes were now a depressing black.

"Destiny?" Kaytrina gaped at the goddess in front of her. What happened to her?

Destiny looked around. Her brow furrowed and a scowl taking hold of her features. "_You all are doomed_." She stated in her unearthly voice that held a lot of anger and pain.

Albus stood from his desk and slowly walked towards her, "My dear, what has happened?" Albus asked trying to keep from worrying.

"_Someone has betrayed you_." Destiny spat, "_Someone you all trust. Someone close to all your hearts. Someone you never expected._"

Dumbledore looked at all the Order members. Who would...who could have betrayed them all?

"Who?" Severus asked from his darkened corner.

"_Ronald Weasley_." Destiny sneered the named as if just saying it brought a bad taste to her mouth.

"No!" Molly Weasley cried, "My son would never do such a thing. And if given the chance, he loves Hermione too much!"

"_Love!?_"Cackled the goddess, "_Right, lets have a little looksy on that love, shall we?_." Destiny snapped her fingers and suddenly the office turned to into the Hogwarts grounds, "_This is how much your son loves Hermione_."

All of the Order watched as the scene from months ago played out for them. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all yelling. Harry just stood their and watched, trying to stay out of it.

Then Ron said something that made all of the Order gasp. '_I don't believe what your little mudblood mouth says._'

Destiny snapped her fingers again and they were now in one of Hogwarts corridors. Hermione was holding her stomach and trying to get somewhere. Remus Lupin was about to step over to help her, but was stopped with the realization that this was just a glamour. They saw Ron approach Hermione, '_Hermione. Oh, god...What's wrong?_' Ginny then appeared, '_Ron, she's in labor_.' '_Ginny?_' Hermione cried, '_Hermione, it's ok.' _Ginny told her and started to help her. '_Labor?_' Ron asked like a dunderhead. '_Yes! Labor, Ronald! Now, move. So, I can take her to Pomfrey!_' Ginny had yelled and Ron moved out of the way. Ron glared after them and when they were out of sight he started to talk to himself, '_I hope she miscarries_.'

Destiny snapped again and they were all back in Dumbledore's office. Molly Weasley was now sobbing and clinging to her husband. Arthur hugged her close and shook his head in deep disappointment in his youngest son. Bill and Charlie, patted their mothers back; their heads hung low.

Kaytrina stared at the floor with shock, Van put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Remus and Severus looked at each other both trying to figure out how much hate could have took hold of the boy. The rest of the order just sat there dazed by their little..._adventure_. Dumbledore sat in his chair the twinkle in his eyes gone and filled with not only disappointment, but morose, anguish, and grief.

"How had he betrayed us, Des?" Kaytrina asked with sorrow.

"_Somehow he visited my Uncle_." Destiny told.

"Which..." Severus started.

"_Hades_." Destiny spat it out as if it were Avada Kedavra.

"I thought you said..." Severus began.

"_Hades is unpredictable!_" Destiny exclaimed, "_Should have known by now not to trust such a degenerate. With him cradle robbing Persephone...I should've known, and with him killing my mother... and now..._" Destiny babbled ferociously.

"Destiny?" Albus directed, "What has young Mr. Weas..."

"_They've banded together_." Destiny loathed, "_Ronald Weasley has so much hate towards Draco Malfoy, that he has joined the dark side to bring him down..._"

Molly wailed at hearing that her son had stabbed them all in the back and joined the other side.

"Go on..." Albus pushed.

"_Hades was in affiliation with Voldemort the whole time. And now that Ronald Weasley has band with my dear Uncle, he is now in affiliation with Voldemort as well...Somehow the imbecile new of the Prophecy and told Hades_." Destiny told them all. "_And now I'm forsaken_."

Everyone looked at her curiously, "Destiny what do you mean? Forsaken?" Van asked suspiciously.

"_Desire was killed_." Destiny started to laugh evilly, "_Massacred more like_."

"Who did it?" Remus asked.

"_Hades, who else_?" Destiny scoffed.

"It that all?" Severus asked impatiently.

"_No, actually, Severus Snape it is not. For the loss of a goddess another has been born_." Destiny looked to Kaytrina and Van, "_In your godson_."

"Riddick?" Kaytrina and Van both gasped.

"_Yes, Riddick_." Destiny said and looked to the ground, "_I've foreseen the future once more. As have you, Kaytrina. Except I've seen what is to come. I wasn't given choices. Riddick will choose Voldemort and he will turn as evil as the Serpent-eyed wizard._"

"That can't be." Albus argued, "I won't let it. Riddick will redeem the wizarding world."

"_I am sorry Albus Dumbledore. But, without desire in the world there will be no redeeming_."

"What about..." Charlie began this time.

"_Eros and Aphrodite cannot work alone. Aphrodite is goddess of love and beauty, with my father being god of love, she only brings beauty among the world, now. My sister helped my father by bring desire into people's lives and now she's dead. Without desire you all will fall into the mercy of Voldemort and his Death Eaters_." Destiny told them sadly.

"What about..." Molly started to ask.

"_None of the other Gods will help. No, matter how good they are. No one wants to be under the wrath of Hades, not even Zeus. The supposed King of us Gods and Goddesses_..." Destiny let out a small laugh.

"But..." Van began.

"_Do you really think the Egyptians will help. Amen 'The Hidden one' is off hiding, Bes would rather release evil spirts and misfortune into the world, kind of looks like he already has, Chons he'll stay on the moon and watch the show, Geb would just make sure his precious earth is not harmed he doesn't care about evil or good, Isis she's like Hera, she won't get involved. Of course her husband is Osiris, but like Hades he's with Voldemort. As well as Anubis, Nephthys, Set, and Wepwawet_." Destiny told them, "_Even Ares and Athena are on Voldemort's side._" Destiny took a breath and let it go. "_I'd wish for the best and for you all to have good luck, but I know better._" And with that Destiny disappeared; a black cloud left where she once stood.

Everyone stared at the cloud. All their hopes and dreams crushed.

* * *

**For those of you who don't know of the Greek and Egyptian gods. At least the ones I haven't mentioned before.**

**Zeus: God of the Sky; ruler od Olympus. -greek-**

**Ares: God of War. -greek-**

**Athena: Goddess of wisdom and war. -greek-**

**Hera: Goddess of Marriage and Zeus's wife and sister (i know yuck) -greek-**

**Persephone: Goddess of the Underworld and Hades wife and niece. (another yuck) -greek-**

**Amen: "The Hidden One," a primordial creation-deity -egyptian-**

**Bes: Egyptian dwarf god believed to guard against evil spirits and misfortune.**

**Chons: Egyptian moon god.**

**Geb: God of Earth -egyptian-**

**Isis: Egyptian mother goddess and Osiris's wife.**

**Osiris: Egyptian god of the underworld and of vegetation**

**Anubis: Egyptian god of the dead**

**Nephthys: Egyptian goddess of the dead**

**Set: Egyptian god of chaos**

**Wepwawet: God of war and of the funerary cult  
**

**  
**


	22. Snatch and Apparate

**Another Chaper...lol...Hope you like...**

**R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Snatch and Apparate**_

* * *

After searching the castle up and down, the order members made their way back into Dumbledore's office. Everyone out of breath. 

"He's not in the Gryffindor Common Room." Ginny said.

"Nor the Quidditch Pitch." Said Remus.

"Or anywhere else on the grounds." Tonks stated.

"Or Castle." Severus and Van said in unison.

Albus sat in his chair and took his half-moon spectacles off, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Why were things going so far down hill?

"Albus?" Minerva asked worried, "What are we to do?"

Albus just looked up, the twinkle in his eyes gone. He shook his head, "I don't know." He sighed. Everyone stood there gapping at the Headmaster. He knew everything. He wasn't supposed to not know.

Kaytrina was the only one who took in his presents with sorrow. She knew what he was going through. She was going through the same thing. They had their hopes up high and now, they were so low they were beneath the earth.

"Let's just make sure, Ron doesn't get near Riddick." Kaytrina announced and everyone nodded their agreement.

-

Draco was in the bathroom taking a shower and Hermione sat on the couch changing little Riddick's diaper. She smiled down at him as she velcroed the last little strap.

"Aw...you baby aren't you... you mummy's little baby boy, huh?" She said and blew on his little tummy, causing him to smile.

"How cute." Said a voice that caused Hermione to jump. She brought Riddick to her chest as she looked up and saw him. His red hair and freckled face.

"Ron?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ron sighed and looked to the floor, "I came to say..." He looked up at her, "I'm sorry, Hermione." He told her walking over and sitting on the red chair. "I'm sorry for criticizing you and calling you a mudblood. I'm just so sorry." He said putting his head in his hands.

Hermione felt like she was going to cry. She had been waiting almost a year to hear him say those words. She stood up, Riddick on her hip, and made her way to Ron. She sat down and threw an arm around him hugging him while holding Riddick in the other.

When they parted they smiled at each other and then Ron asked, "Where's Mal...Draco?" He looked around.

"Taking a shower." Hermione laughed, "He needed one. He hasn't taken one in four days, thanks to this little cutie." Hermione said kissing Riddick on the cheek.

Ron laughed, "Hey, may I hold him?" He asked.

Hermione's smile widened, "Yeah." She said and carefully handed her son over.

Ron stood up and rocked him a little while walking over towards a window and looking out. "Master will be so proud." He whispered.

Hermione's brow furrowed, "What?" She asked.

Ron turned around, an evil smirk taking his lips, "Thank you, Hermione. For handing him over without a fuss. Now, I won't have to kill you." He said and with a 'pop' he disappeared.

Hermione suddenly found herself dizzy and soon darkness covered everything.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione!" Hermione heard her name being called and she felt as she was shaken by someone. Her eyes flittered open and she saw the worried face of her husband. And as she sat up even more worried faces of all the Order.

"What's..." Hermione asked and then she remembered, "Oh, gods Riddick!" She cried and Draco took her into his arms.

"Hermione, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked up, "Ron, he came by." She said and everyone's worry multiplied, "He told me he was sorry, for everything. And then he asked to hold Riddick and I let him and then he disappeared." She said starting to cry again.

"Did he say anything, before he disappeared?" Remus asked.

Hermione shook her head, but then she started to nod, "Yes, he said something about his Master being proud. Master? What Master?" She asked.

Everyone looked away. That's when both, Hermione and Draco stood up and eyed them all.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, but no one answered, not even Dumbledore.

"I believed my wife just asked you all a question!" Draco said sternly, "And if it has anything to do with the disappearance of our son, Gods be damned, you better answer it!"

Everyone still just looked away. Then Kaytrina stepped forward, "I'm a Prophet." She confessed, "Almost a year ago I foresaw a prophecy. Two enemies would come together in love and make light and that light would once and for all give everlasting peace to our world." Kaytrina started to recite her Prophecy and Draco and Hermione just stared at her, "The two enemies were in different houses and the girl would be resorted." At this Hermione gasped, "The light they would make would destroy every wizard like Voldemort." Kaytrina paused, "And then it changed."

"What changed?" Hermione asked, she was on the verge of more tears.

"The light now had a choice. He would pick either good or evil." Hermione bit her lip and looked away at this, "Then we were visited and the Prophecy changed once again."

"What do you mean you were visited?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"How did it change again?" Asked Hermione. A few tear slipping down her cheeks.

"The Goddess Destiny visited us and she has informed us that, he will choose darkness."

Hermione couldn't help it she started to flip out, "How could you have not told us?!" She yelled at Kaytrina. She looked at all the order members and they all looked at the floor, they didn't seemed surprised with Kaytrina's story, "And I suppose the Order knew! We are his parents! We had the bloody right to know! And why in the blazing fires of hell did Ron just disapparate with my son?!"

"He's a Death Eater, now." Arthur unformed, causing Molly to tense.

"What?!" Draco bellowed and parted away from Hermione.

"Oh, my god." Hermione cried and then she looked up at Kaytrina with hate in her eyes.

"We're sorry." Dumbledore stated softly.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Draco yelled, "Well, you wouldn't be sorry if we knew, now would you?! Maybe if we knew this wouldn't have happened! Maybe if we knew, our son wouldn't have gotten snatched, by that bloody two-faced Weasel! And I should have known! I'm in the BLOODY ORDER!" Draco bellowed, causing everyone to jump slightly. Looking to Hermione and seeing the tears streaming down her face he took her into his arms once more. Looking back at the order with hatred he said through clenched teeth, "If anything happens to my son, you will no longer have a guard for Hogwarts. Now, get out of my home."

With that everyone slowly filed out.

As soon as the portrait closed, Hermione broke down even more, "Shh." Draco said trying to hold back his own tears, "We'll get him back, dear. I promise." Draco said kissing her forehead as they sat on the cold floor, Hermione curled up; sobbing. And Draco hugging her with protective arms.


	23. Brotherly Love and A Great Friend

**:) I'm glad you all liked the chapter and thank you all for the Reviews.**

**Here's another chappy. I hope you all like it. **

**R&R...Please...**

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Brotherly Love and A Great Friend**_

* * *

Her hair was messy, her clothes disheveled, her face pale, and her eyes blood-shot from the lack of sleep. She hadn't slept since her son was taken. Which for a count of five day made it 120 hours since the last time she had a decent night of slumber.

Her husband was gone, out scouring the globe for their lost child. Along with others. Draco was currently entering Germany without the luck of finding him in France. Remus was in Libya, Tonks in Canada, Hagrid was looking over Russia, letting his teaching position for Care of Magical Creatures being taken care of by Firenze, Van went to Romania, Arthur and Molly were in Peru, Charlie in Australia and moving onto New Zealand, and Bill was in China. The other Order members were off searching other countries. On the days they didn't teach Albus, Minerva, Kaytrina, Severus, and every other teacher joined in for the search of the missing Riddick Valerius Malfoy.

Hermione walked down the crowded corridor. Everyone staring at her with pity. Her best friend had betrayed her, no not just her, the whole Wizarding World! But, she really didn't care, all she wanted was her baby boy back. She just wanted to look down into his beautiful brown eyes, that were more of a caramel color then identical to her own. She wanted to run a finger through his blonde feather like hair that he got from his father. She wanted to kiss his soft little cheeks and squeeze him until someone told her to stop.

Hermione wasn't watching where her feet were taking her, but she ended up in the Slytherin common room. Only one person occupying it. Blaize, who was reading. He put his book down at seeing her and patted the cushion next to him on the black leather bound couch. She slowly made her way towards him and sat.

She felt her eyes water at the memory of when Blaize first met Riddick. Of how she learned of the relationship that was brewing between him and Ginny. How he said '_He's one cute little future Slytherin_.' At remembering that Hermione broke out into a fit of sobs.

Blaize looked down at her and felt as if he too was going to cry. But, he couldn't. Not infront of her. With her being in pain, he had to be the strong big brother he was. That's what their feeling were towards each other. Family love. Brotherly love.

Blaize took Hermione into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He hated seeing her like this. Sad, angry, depressed, mournful. She shouldn't be living like this. Riddick shouldn't have been missing. Ron shouldn't have jumped off the deep end and landed in the fiery pit of hell Hades ruled, literally.

Hermione backed away and started to wipe away her tears. She looked at Blaize intently, "Tell me this is a nightmares. That Riddick isn't gone. That Ron didn't take him." Hermione said voice pitched. "That the Prophecy isn't true." She sobbed, "That my little boy is safe."

Blaize took her once more into his arms, letting her sob on his shoulder, once again. Gods, he hoped that if Draco...when Draco found that Weasel he'd kill him on the spot or at least torture him 'til consciousness left him. Ron Weasley deserved the Dementors kiss for his betrayal. No, no, no...He deserved to rot a life sentence in Azkaban.

-

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room the black haired boy on his tail. He smiled when he saw his wife asleep on the couch. Blaize now, sitting across from her in a chair, back to his book.

"Find him?" Blaize asked softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Hermione. He set his book down and stood up.

Draco shook his head and then made his way to his wife. He knelt down and put a stray hair behind her ear, then softly kissed her forehead.

"France and Germany were clean." The dark haired boy confessed sitting in a chair, putting his head in his hands.

"Clean?" Blaize asked, "I thought you two got a hold of his trail?"

"We only got a whiff, we were in Northern Germany before we noticed it was just a trick the wind was playing." The boy said with a sigh.

Malfoy just stared at his wife. He promised he'd come home with their child. That Ron would be behind bars for the rest of his life. He promised and he wished that his promise would come true soon. It's just been too long since he'd seen his son. At the thought of Riddick a tear slipped from Draco's eye. He couldn't help it. Riddick was a newborn, he was defenseless. Even if it was true that he was a God, he was still a baby.

Hermione started to stir. Her eyes opened and at seeing Draco, jumped up and threw her arms around him. Tears brimming her eyes. She knew that Riddick hadn't been found. But, still she needed to feel his arms around her. Draco gave her a squeeze and then pulled back, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He then smiled and brought her back to his chest for a hug.

When they both finally let go of each other Hermione noticed that it wasn't just her, Draco, and Blaize. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She stood up and so did he. She poked him in the arm, afraid that he might be a mirage. "Harry?" She asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded and then brought his friend in for a hug. Hermione was in shock at first, but then she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "Besides you going to school and all?"

"I've been helping, Draco search." He told her rubbing her back and trying to be strong, willing himself not to cry. "We just got back."

Hermione pulled back to look at him, "You've been helping?" She asked with a sob. Harry nodded and she threw her arms around him.

Draco sat there on the ground with a smile on his face as he watch the reunion of the two friends. He was happy that Harry was back in her life. He knew Harry was sorry for whatever he did. He did apologize to Draco in France once they hit the city of Lyons. And he helped Draco, even when the times were bad and Draco himself felt like he was going to give up. Harry was the one to tell him that he had to be strong, that he had to find Riddick, that Hermione would be a wreck without her son and even more of a wreck if Draco was depressed all the time. Draco Lucius Malfoy now considered Harry James Potter a great friend of his.

When Hermione and Harry parted, Hermione went over and pulled Draco up on the couch with her. Harry sat back down as did Blaize and they sat there. In silence. Until, the portrait hole burst open and Severus and Van rushed in joyful yet lost expressions on their faces.

"We've found them."


	24. Greyback's Words

**Here's the 24th Chapter. I hope you all like it. :)**

**Also, thank you for the Reviews, please R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 24: Greyback's Words**_

* * *

Draco and Hermione burst into Dumbledore's office. Blaize, Harry, Severus, and Van following behind them. Both, Draco and Hermione did a quick scan of the room. Looking for the blonde hair of their son. But, the only blonde hair they saw was Luna's and the slightly darker tint of Remus' hair. 

"Where is he?" Hermione asked, a wide smile on her features.

Dumbledore gave Severus and Van a questioning look, "You didn't tell them?"

"They ran out of the room before we got to put another word in." Severus told the Headmaster.

Draco and Hermione both frowned, "What are you talking about?" Draco asked, "Did you find our son or not?"

"Well, you see Mr. Malfoy." Said a figure in the shadows. "We have found him, but yet haven't retrieved him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, "And who the bloody hell are you?" The man stepped out of the shadows. Hermione gasped and Draco's eyes widened. "_Greyback_?" Hermione whispered.

"Nice seeing you again too Ms. Granger..."

"It's Mrs. Malfoy." Draco sneered at the werewolf.

"Oh? Sorry, for the lack of knowledge." Fenrir said sitting in a chair, looking at his fingers as if he were interested about his cuticles. "Been hiding and all. Haven't got caught up on the latest gossips just yet. Until, now. With your son missing and all. I didn't know it was young Malfoy's as well. Hm. Nobody fills me in." Greyback said slightly pouting.

Hermione looked to Dumbledore, "What. The bloody hell. Is going on here?" Hermione asked spacing her words.

Albus gave her a reassuring smile, "Well, Hermione. After Remus left Libya, him and Severus went and met off with Van in Romania to help him search. They came upon Mr. Greyback here. Hiding in a Vampire coven." Dumbledore looked to Fenrir, "Would you like to carry on?"

"I'd be delighted." Fenrir stated with a smile, showing his sharp looking teeth, "Well, I was staying with a Vampire coven as Albus just informed. It was the Coven of Marius, he let me in with open arms, even though I am a werewolf, but that doesn't matter. What matters is why I was hiding in the first place."

"Well, isn't that obvious." Draco said, "You didn't want to be caught by Ministry Auror's or better yet, members of the Order."

"Actually, your quite wrong, Young Malfoy." Fenrir said still smiling, "I was hiding from Voldemort." Everyone, except for Severus, Remus, Van, and Albus, looked at him with curiosity. "Not that I'm scared of the Dark Lord, but with Gods mixing in with the plans, makes a werewolf anxious. Especially with this Prophecy. Makes one think. Am I going to live? Will the Dark Lord spare me? Or will he only keep his precious heir and Second in Command?" Fenrir huffed.

"Heir? Second in Command? I thought you were his Second in Command when Lucius died?" Hermione said.

"Oh, I was. But, then Weasley came along." These words made Molly break into sobs. Fenrir just flashed a small smile; knowing that his words were what hurt her, "And about his heir. Your son fills that job."

Hermione's eyes widened, "No." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry, dear." Fenrir said looking back to his cuticles. "Well, anyways. I could smell your friends from a mile away. So, I made the decision that I'd tell them what I knew. Maybe they could stop the madness. Maybe I'd end up living once this was all over and done with."

"Could you perhaps stop talking about you living and start talking about where the hell my son is?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, aren't we testy." Fenrir smiled. Draco leached out at him and Remus and Severus both caught a hold of Draco before he could do anything. "Ok, ok...I saw you're son a while back. Before I ran. He was held up in some place up in Latvia. Cute little bugger. Smiled a lot."

Hermione felt herself fall to the floor. Her head in her hands, tears running down her cheek. Draco shrugged out of Severus and Remus' grip and went to his wife. Enveloping her in his embrace.

"Hermione?" Kaytrina's voice rang. Hermione's head shot up, her tear struck face looking at Kaytrina's saddened one, "We're going for him tonight." She assured her.

Hermione stood up with the help of Draco, "I'm going." She said straightening her clothes.

"No!" Everyone said, except Fenrir, who was still admiring his cuticles.

"And why not?" She asked looking at them all with a glare.

"It's too dangerous." Remus said.

"I've been through dangerous situation before!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, you have." Severus said, "But did any of those situation have Gods involved?"

"Who gives a werewolves arse about the Gods!" Hermione yelled, "Sorry, Remus." She said in a softer tone.

"What about me?" Fenrir asked, a little peeved that she hadn't apologized to him, "I mean it hurt me just as much. I might not be all into saving the world or what not, but still..." He babbled and everyone just ignored him.

"Hermione, your not going." Draco stated simply.

Hermione glared at him, "You can't tell me what to do." She told him, "I may be your wife, but you don't own me."

Draco sighed, "I know. I didn't say anything about owning you and I wouldn't wish... I don't want anything happening to you... I couldn't live if... I wouldn't be able to..." Draco stammered, "You're not going and that's final." He told her.

"He's my son!" Hermione yelled.

"He's mine as well, Hermione!" Draco yelled back, "But, if you go in and something happens to you... I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Would you like for Riddick to not have a Mother or a Father?!"

Hermione felt the tears streaming down her face, "I just want my son." She said sadly.

Draco's temper faded and he took Hermione into his arms, "I know, honey. I want him too. And I'll bring him back." He pulled back and looked at everyone, they were all staring at the floor, except Fenrir who stared at them amused, "We all will." He assured and kissed her lightly on the lips.

-

"When do you do the spell, Master?" Asked the red haired, freckle faced boy.

"So, eager to destroy." Voldemort smiled at his Second in Command and then looked down at the baby he was holding, "As soon as Hades sends us a sign, then we shall cast the spell and little Riddick here will join us, willingly." The Dark Lord smiled and his serpent tongue flashed out as he started to laugh.


	25. Plans Tend to Change, as do Prophecy

**I'd like to say thank you for the Reviews! I loved them!**

**But, I have to say that I'm finishing this up with 25 chapters. Please don't be mad... I'm just losing my flare with this fanfic. **

**I really do hope you like this chapter and even though it is the last one, please R&R...**

* * *

_**Chapter 25: Plans tend to Change, as do Prophecy's**_

* * *

Hermione sat in her and Draco's chambers. She sat on the couch with Ginny beside her and Molly across from her sitting in the red chair. Nothing sounding the room. Everything quiet. Not even a ghost whispered. Hermione wished she were with Draco so they could retrieve their son together. But, she wasn't. She had to _stay_. Because nobody wanted her getting _hurt_. Hurt. Hurt? Hermione Jane Malfoy, former Granger, was the smartest witch in her class. Not that she went much, now a day. But, still she had the highest O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. She could easily get by a couple Death Eaters, not to mention Ron. She could curse him before he could say Quidditch. And who cared about a couple of Gods. She was sure that they would be easy work. Even if they were all high and mighty. 

'Hell! _Greyback_ got to go!' Hermione's mind shrilled. " A former Death Eater, or still... I don't know... He's not even related to Riddick. Nor myself or Draco... He's not even a friend! He's a damned werewolf with death on his mind daily... And Luna... Luna got to go! And Harry and Blaize! I'm Riddick bloody mum, why the bloody hell couldn't I have gone?! Oh... Because I'm so precious and my life's way important! My arse! I want my son!'

Hermione stood up slowly, "I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down." She said and tried to suppress a smile, but her face was only blank.

Ginny only nodded and Molly smiled slightly and said, "Ok, dear. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Hermione just gave a nod and made her way up the stairs. When she got to her room she looked around trying to find the object. 'Where the bloody hell is it?' She asked herself. Hermione went and opened the wardrobe she pushed all the clothes aside and then her eyes met it, in the corner of the wardrobe it leant. It was polished black and she remembered seeing Draco riding it thousands of times. She took out the broomstick and made her way to the widow.

She opened the window and then mounted the broom. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "I can do this." She said softly. "I have to do this." Hermione then pushed off the floor and leaned forward, flying out the widow. She came to a hault as she was above Hogsmeade. She looked towards Hogwarts and then her eyes hit the setting sun. She found her heading.

-

The Order lurked in the forest as the sun was setting. They had to wait until it had gone down to make a move, for they had Marius and his Vampire Coven helping them retrieve the lost Prophecy. And Marius didn't want all of his Vampires exploding into piles of dust.

"We should go now." Draco said looking towards the black castle.

"No, the sun hasn't set." Van said still hiding in the shadows of the trees.

"Well, we could always leave the blood-suckers." Fenrir simply stated.

All the vampires looked to Greyback, "Now, now Fenrir. You should be more respectful. We did take you in did we not?" Marius said brow raised.

Fenrir rolled his eyes and looked away from the old vampire and looking back to the black castle. "It was only a suggestion." He mumbled to no one in particular.

Severus went and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "We'll get him back, son." He said reassuringly and gave Draco a small smile.

Draco only nodded.

"Here's the plan." Said Charlie and everyone circled around him. "Greyback your going in first..."

-

Voldemort sat in his chair and watched one of his faithful Death Eater take Riddick into another room. Ron was sitting over at a desk a smile playing at his lips. Voldemort knew what he was thinking. Ron couldn't wait until Draco Malfoy was dead. And Voldemort had promised...

"Wow!" Came a voice from the garden entry. "This is a nice place, my Lord."

Voldemort stood up and all the Death Eaters withdrew their wands. Voldemort waved a hand at them to lower their wands and they all did so.

"Greyback... Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?" Voldemort asked with a glare towards the runaway.

"Maybe, because I've seen the error of my ways. That I now understand why the Gods are in with our plans." Fenrir said and when Voldemort furrowed his brow Fenrir corrected himself, "Oh, sorry for the mishap...Your plans, my Lord." Fenrir said bowing his head and a slight smile on his face.

Voldemort started to laugh, "You always were my most joyful follower." He told, "And since you understand, I welcome you with open arms." Voldemort actually held out his arms. Fenrir's smile widened and he started to walk towards him. Voldemort held out his hand and Fenrir kissed his knuckles. "But you still have to be punished."

Fenrir still had his smile plastered on his face, "Of course my lord, but before you curse me...I have a little surprise for you." He stated and walked back towards the garden entry, disappearing for only a moment before coming back in with two people walking behind him.

"Oh, my Lord!" Cried out a woman's voice. "It's been too long." Voldemort was suddenly being embraced my two arms. His eyes went wide and he pushed the woman off of him.

"How dare..." Voldemort started with a hiss.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm just so happy to see you. After I was shipped off to America I thought I'd never see you again." Cried the black haired witch.

Voldemort eyed the witch, trying to remember her. His eyes then widened even more and a smile that would scare a child crossed his features, "Kaytrina." He breathed, "Too long indeed." Kaytrina just smiled. "Yes, we all thought you were to be getting the mark and then I hear your off in America; married."

"Actually." Kaytrina said an evil gleam in her eye, "I wasn't married for too long. I... well, lets just say the groom fell _deathly_ ill on the honeymoon."

Voldemort only laughed, "And why did you not come sooner, then?" He asked.

"Well, of course I heard of your fall. I have searched the corner's of the earth to try and find a way to bring you back and then." Kaytrina's gaze fell upon Wormtail. She smiled, "I heard of your reincarnation. But, only days ago when I saw my dear brother and he filled me in on everything."

Voldemort's eyes flickered over to Severus who's face was blank. He searched the Potion's masters mind and saw that this was true. Or at least he thought it was.

"Oh, my poor dear," Voldemort said bringing Kaytrina in for a hug, "Going through all that trouble..." Voldemort pulled back and placed a kiss on Kaytrina's forehead. For a moment, she thought she was going to throw up, "I'm deeply grateful that you cared so much. I'm also glad that I won't have to kill you. You are such a beauty." Kaytrina faked a blush and Voldemort merely laughed softly. "Look here." He called out to his other Death Eaters, "Are family is now whole." He announced and everyone cheered, "Well, almost. Bellatrix, would you please?" He asked giving a nod towards the back room.

Bellatrix smiled wildly and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I'd be honored, my Lord." She said and hurried off.

Voldemort sat back in his chair and smiled. All his Death Eaters were back, 'If only Lucius hadn't of gotten caught and been placed with the Dementors kiss.' Voldemort thought.

Ron looked at Kaytrina and Severus with curiosity. He stood up, wand in his hand, just in case, "Professors." He said.

Kaytrina and Severus turned to him. Kaytrina only smiled, "We're no longer your Professors, Ronald." She told him, "Please call me Kaytrina. And I think Severus here wouldn't mind is you called him by his name as well, would you dear brother?"

"Not at all." Severus said with a smirk.

"Kaytrina. Se-Severus." Ron tried their names out. "I thought you two were on the light side." He said with malice in his voice.

Kaytrina only laughed, "Right. Sure. I want to follow everything little command Dumbledoof gives. Yeah, and the world should be so peaceful, shouldn't it Severus?" Kaytrina couldn't help but laugh. Or at least she acted like she couldn't help it.

Severus let a smile cross his lips, "Yeah, and I really want to work for a crack-pot old fool like him. I know where my loyalty lies. And it's not with the Lemon Drop obsessed twinkly eyed Headmaster." Severus sighed and looked up at Voldemort, "It's with the Serpent King."

Ron smiled. "I liked how you said Dumbledoof." He said directing his attention to Kaytrina.

Kaytrina and Severus both almost gagged with the flirtatious look Ron was giving her.

Ron, walked back over to were he was sitting before, not taking his eyes off of Kaytrina and Kaytrina just smiled at him.

-

"Do we go in now?" Draco asked; Irritated. They were supposed to come, get Riddick, maybe kill a few Death Eaters, Voldemort possibly while doing so, and then get out.

"Yes." Dumbledore said after Charlie told him something, "We go in now."

Draco nodded and then looked at everybody they had. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Blaize, Luna, Van, Marius and his Coven of Twelve, other teachers such as, Flitwick and Sinistra, some Weasley's consisting of: Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George. Greyback, Severus and Kaytrina were already inside. Nine other Order members made up the rest of them.

"Let's go then." He said, wand at the ready; heading towards the black castle.

-

Kaytrina was getting a little nervous with the silence the room held. She walked up to Voldemort and bowed before him. "I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord, but I could have sworn I heard you say something about a punishment before we walked in?" She asked slightly looking up at the dark wizard.

Voldemort's eyes brightened up and he stood, "I almost forgot." He said and looked towards Greyback, "Fenrir, you did not remind me of your punishment." He told the evil werewolf with a frown, "That only means it will be more painful. _Crutio_." Voldemort's wand was pointed at Fenrir, who was now withering in pain. Yelling out to the Gods that did not listen.

Kaytrina closed her eyes at the sight. She couldn't bare it, but she didn't need Voldemort to pick up on the others coming.

Fenrir gasped for air as Voldemort stopped issuing the curse on him. He glared up at Kaytrina and as Voldemort turned away, Severus lightly kicked him in the back, just hard enough for the werewolf to wince from the left over pain.

Thunder sounded and flashes of lightning could be seen out the gothic windows. Voldemort sniffed the air and his eyes widened as the doors of the main entry burst open. All the Death Eaters stood their wand at hand waiting for an attack. But, all they heard was silence and all they saw was the fog that started to make it's way indoors. Then, figures could be seen walking in slowly. The Death Eatera didn't fire on the account that their master didn't order for them to attack. But, then the figures came into better view and the Death Eaters started to attack without order, at seeing the fanged creatures.

Every spell, hex, jinx, and curse bounced off the blood-suckers. Marius smiled, "You all should know, better." He said shaking his head and a small smile on his face. He looked to his left where six of his Vampires and Van stood. He nodded and the Vampires pounced on the victims they chose.

Voldemort just stared as the vampires ripped apart seven of his Death Eaters. His eyes full of fury, but a smile taking hold of his serpent features. Other Death Eaters tried to help their fellow members, but eased away when the vampires started to snap their hungry jaws at them.

"Marius. Marius. Marius." Voldemort said standing up shaking his head, "I thought we had a deal. You don't attack me or my followers and you get to live."

Marius laughed, "Yet, you pushed us out of our haven and made it your headquarters. Knowing fairly well that we had no where else to go when we have to hide from the sun." Marius said still smiling. He looked down at his Vampires who were still feeding off the now, dead Death Eaters. "Hm, not sorry about this." He said and looked back up the the dark wizard.

Curiosity up took Voldemort, "Not sorry about what?" He asked with slight malice in his tone.

And just as 'what' slipped from Voldemort's serpent mouth, Dumbledore, Harry, and Draco walked in. "Hello Tom." Dumbledore said wand raised, "_Immobulus!_" The war began.

Curses flew back and forth from both sides as the rest of the calvary arrived. Vampires attacked Death Eaters that rounded up on one person, trying to help as best they could.

Draco looked throughout all the chaos trying to find his son as he fought off Death Eater after Death Eater. Dumbledore and Harry were teamed up fighting Voldemort. Remus, Charlie, and Blaize were taking up Nott and Avery. Fred, George, Luna and Arthur were attacking a group that consisted in Goyle and Crabbe Seniors, Mulciber, and Barty Crouch Jr. Which should have been rotting in Azkaban.

Draco's eyes then landed on the red head that he began to hate at the beginning of the year. The one that caused him to be here in the first place. The one that betrayed all of the wizarding world and hurt his wife emotionally by taking their son.

Draco took out his wand, "_Avad_..." He stopped, he wanted to Avada Kedavra the arse, but he knew that Hermione wanted him to go through much worse, rather than just die. Hermione wanted the bloody berk to rot a life sentence in Azkaban, maybe endure the Dementors kiss after a century passed along. "_Levicorpus_!"

Ron's eyes widened as he felt the same sensation of being suspended up in the air. "Malfoy..." He said with fury, "You ruined everything!"

"_I_ ruined everything?_ Me_?" Draco said walking closer to the upside down boy. "I only married the woman I love. Huh. I don't really know if that could be placed as ruining everything, but betraying the wizarding world and more importantly your bestfriend and then stealing her child on the other hand..." Draco pointed his wand at the Weasels neck, "That could definitely be placed as ruining everything."

"I wouldn't have if that whore..."

"What? Didn't get _resorted_? Didn't _fall_ for your all time enemy and then _marry_ him? Didn't have his child? Would you have really not joined _him_, then?" Draco said shrugging over to Voldemort you looked as if he were weakening.

"..."

"Hm. I should kill you. I really should." Draco told him with a glare, "You took my son and handed him over to the man most of the world despises. And I really don't know if I've ever hated someone so much as you." Draco gritted his teeth trying hard not to yell out _Avada Kedavra_. "_Stupefy._" He said and then looked away from the unconscious red head.

He looked over the room at the war taking place. He didn't see his son. 'Where is he?' He asked himself. 'He can't be...no, no, no, he's not...he's not...dead.' Then his breath pitched and he felt he couldn't breath as he saw her and the curse that was cast towards her. Draco started to run. And then he pushed her to the ground as the curse passed them. He looked down into the brown eyes he loved, "Hermione?" He said through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"He's my son." She said. "I not going to just sit around and wait." Draco looked at her closely and then nodded and stood helping her up, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at the man who tried to curse her husband.

"Thanks." he told her placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Now, lets find our son." And right as they turned they stopped. Both of them going into a state of shock. It couldn't be. It just...it just couldn't.

Staring back at them was a blonde haired boy that resembled Draco tremendously, only instead of silver eyes he had caramel brown, "Hello Mum. Dad."

Everyone at that moment stopped fighting and looked at the once baby Riddick. Voldemort started laughing. And all the Death Eaters, that were alive, smirked.

"Riddick?" Hermione gasped and took a step forward, but Draco put his hand on her shoulder stopping her from going any further.

Riddick smiled, "Yes."

"But, it can't be you...you were a..."

"A baby." Riddick nodded, "I know, isn't in amazing. I was so little and now look at me. All grown up in a matter of minutes."

Voldemort walked over to Riddick, "My son you still have much to learn."

"He's not your son!" Hermione yelled and tried to go after the serpentine man, but Draco pulled her back, "What are you doing? It's going to come true, Draco!" Hermione struggled against her husband, "I can't let it happen." Hermione elbowed Draco in the chin and then raised her wand at Voldemort, "_Avada_..."

"_Expelliarmus_." Said a voice and Hermione looked to her son as her wand flew out of her hand. "Sorry, Mum. But, I can't let you do that. And I am most deeply sorry for doing this." Riddick told her with an apologetic tone, "_Immobulus._"

Hermione froze. She tried to move, but her legs and arms were numb. She tried to talk, but the only thing working was her breathing, which was still slow.

"Hermione?" Draco asked looking at his wife.

"She'll be fine, Dad." Riddick assured walking up to his father. "Take his left side." He whispered.

Draco looked to his son with confusion.

"Voldemort." Riddick informed, "Take his left side."

Draco blinked once issuing that he knew what his son meant. Draco started to move.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Voldemort asked raising his wand.

"Oh, nothing much. Just overlooking my new home, my Lord." He said and bowed his head slightly, as he came up to Voldemort's left side.

Voldemort looked to Riddick, "My, my...did you use the Imperius on you father my son?"

"Something like that." Riddick said with a smile. He took a quick glance at Kaytrina and she smiled. Knowing what was going on. Riddick twirled his wand in his hand, "You know I don't really like the plan that Lestrange told me." He said and Voldemort looked at him as if he were one of his Death Eater that had wronged him, "I don't know about Hades and the other gods that are on our side."

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort asked his brow furrowed.

"I'm talking about this." Riddick said and pointed his wand at him.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort asked with a hiss.

Riddick looked at all the Death Eaters and they all suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. Riddick then dropped his wand and walked a little closer to Voldemort. Staring him in the eyes.

Voldemort grabbed at his head when the pain surged through his brain. "Ahh!" He yelled out and fell to his knees. Images played through his mind, ones of a world that was at peace. He couldn't stand it. It was supposed to be a dark world, one filled with nothing but purebloods, but he saw the mudblood that Draco Malfoy was married to. And then he saw Dumbledore and Riddick shaking hands. And that was it. Riddick was supposed to bring all non-purebloods to their knees, he was supposed to bring hell on earth. "AHH!" Voldemort screamed and it had a hissing tone to it. Then, there was nothing, only a pile of ashes where Voldemort once stood.

Everyone gathered around the ashes. Except for the unconscious Death Eaters. They all stared at them and then up at Riddick as he un-immobilized his mother.

Once Hermione took in her surrounding she smiled and brought her son in for a crushing hug. And when Draco made his way closer. Hermione grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought him into her embrace.

Everyone was so shocked that Voldemort was finally gone that they said nothing just stared at the family, that looked a little weird with Hermione and Draco's son being the same age as them.

"What happened to the plan?" Fenrir asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to him and Kaytrina smiled, "Plans tend to change."

-

No one could understand what happened. The world was supposed to be a Death Eaters playground by now. Riddick Valerius Malfoy was supposed to be the ultimate evil, not to mention a dark God. He was supposed to side with Voldemort not bring him down, or least that's what the last Prophecy said. What Destiny had said, literally. They all were supposed to be begging for their lives as they were threatened with death. Some were supposed to be dead my now. But, they weren't. They were alive. They were well. The world hadn't been taken by the shadows. They weren't being brought to their knees. Voldemort was dead. As were his plans for taking over the world.

Hermione looked down at her son as he crawl on the rug. And then went silent as he tried to stand up. She didn't notice that her husband had walked in or that he sat next to her. They both watched as their son stood up and wobbled a little, as he was not used to standing, and then Riddick took his first steps. Hermione gasped and they swooped her son into her arms kissing his little chubby cheeks. Draco laughed and then went to her side and kissed his sons forehead and then Hermione's temple. An arm around her waist bring her closer as they looked down upon their little boy. He smiled. This was how it was supposed to be.

Plans weren't the only things that tended to change. Prophecy's were too.


End file.
